Ni Un Roce
by pgranger
Summary: Hermione por fin sabe lo que Harry siente... pero... ¿fue todo un sueño?... 5a y última parte, arriba!
1. El último baile

**_Hola! Bueno, después de tanto tiempo, debía traerles un songfic, sé que ya lo comencé a publicar en WB, pero aquí es mucho más rápido y más sencillo, así que no habrá problema :D Sólo disfruten el Songfic y dejen sus comentarios por favor... me sirven para mejorar! _**

**NI UN ROCE **

Estaban a unos días de graduarse de Hogwarts, ya habían presentado sus EXTASIS y sólo quedaba esperar a que el director diera por terminado el curso. Hermione recibiría un homenaje por las mejores calificaciones en sus siete años en Hogwarts y en mucho tiempo en la historia del colegio, y harían un baile para celebrar aquello.

Habían decidido ir en grupo, pues sabían que Harry no estaba interesado en buscar una pareja en ese momento y, a pesar de que su mejor amigo; Ron; ya tenía novia, todos habían aceptado ir sólo como amigos, así podrían disfrutar su última noche en _Hogwarts_ juntos.

– ¿ya tienes tu vestido para el baile? – le preguntó Ginny a Hermione mientras se dirigían al _Gran Comedor_, pero Hermione negó – ¿porqué! Podría decirse que el baile lo van a hacer por ti, no me digas que no piensas ir – la reprendió.

– sabes que no me gustan demasiado los bailes, a demás, yo no lo pedí... – dijo con tono serio mientras bajaban las escaleras.

– en primer lugar, en el último; y, puedo agregar, único; baile que hubo, te divertiste muchísimo bailando, aunque estoy segura de que te la habrías pasado mejor si mi hermano no se hubiera comportado de esa manera y te la hubieras pasado mucho mejor si cierta personita te hubiera invitado... – le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

– ¡shh¡cállate, pueden escucharte! – dijo Hermione nerviosa, volteando a todos lados, temiendo que alguien hubiera escuchado a su amiga.

– y en segundo lugar... – continuó Ginny ignorando lo que le había dicho su amiga – todos sabemos que tú no lo pediste, pero te lo mereces – le dijo con tono serio, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡Hola! – las sorprendió Luna Lovegood, la actual pareja de aquel pelirrojo que seguramente llevaba más de media hora en el comedor, sólo para poder disfrutar después de la compañía de su novia.

– hola, Luna – la saludó Hermione sonriendo.

– antes de que lo olvide, Ronald y yo vamos a ir a _Hogsmeade_ en la tarde, para comprar nuestras túnicas para el baile¿van? – le dijo Luna sin dejar de sonreír, mientras entraban al _Gran Salón_.

Ginny asintió inmediatamente – ¡nos encantaría ir! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, tomando a sus amigas por los brazos y las hizo sentarse en el espacio que estaba al lado de Ron – hermanito, espero que no te moleste que vayamos con ustedes a _Hogsmeade_ – le dijo con gesto divertido, sin voltear a ver a su hermano, mientras se servía su desayuno.

– ¿qué!... pero yo... pensé que... ¡Luna! – se quejó Ron observando a su novia, que estaba a su lado.

– ¿qué? – le preguntó Luna confundida – sólo vamos a comprar las cosas para el baile – le dijo con calma.

– ¡claro! y además quería llevarte a alguna habitación privada en _Cabeza de Puerco_ – dijo Ginny divertida, haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara.

– como sea, yo pienso que es una buena oportunidad para que miss Premio Anual y mister Terminó con Voldemort, estén juntos – dijo con calma haciendo que la que se sonrojara ahora fuera Hermione.

– no lo llames así – le dijo Hermione con tono serio, intentando ignorar el ardor en sus mejillas y las miradas burlescas de sus amigos.

– está bien, está bien... para que salgan nuestra amiga Hermione y nuestro amig... – decía Ginny, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

– ¡Shhh!... baja la voz – le dijo un poco nerviosa, y se puso más nerviosa al ver a Harry frente a ella.

– hola... ehm... ¿tienes una cita, Hermione? – le preguntó sin voltearla a ver, fingiendo poner toda su atención a su desayuno.

Hermione se volvió a sonrojar mientras negaba – no, de hecho, creo que no debería ir al baile – dijo intentando recuperar la calma, y la reacción de sus amigos fue inmediata: Ron se atragantó con el pedazo de tostada que se acababa de llevar a la boca, Luna la pateó inconscientemente, Ginny se quejó y Harry la volteó a ver preocupado – ¡ouch! – se quejó Hermione observando un poco molesta a Luna.

– ¡no puedes faltar! – le dijo Ginny con tono serio – ¡es tú baile! –

– ¡no es mi baile! – refutó Hermione.

– ¡claro que sí! – la reprendió Luna.

– ¡no es cierto! – se negó Hermione.

– ¡Dumbledore lo dijo! – le recordó Ron inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa para poderla ver.

– ¡nunca dijo que era un baile para mi! – se quejó Hermione exasperada – además¿de cuándo acá le pones atención a Dumbledore? –

– habíamos quedado en que íbamos a ir todos juntos... – dijo Harry por lo bajo.

Hermione lo volteó a ver sorprendida, e intentó decir algo, pero sólo logró abrir y cerrar su boca sin que de ella saliera nada.

– bien... no tiene importancia – dijo Harry con tono serio y, dejando a un lado su desayuno, se levantó de su lugar.

– mira lo que hiciste – la reprendió Ron, mientras observaba a Harry alejarse.

Después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry se había encerrado en su mundo por mucho tiempo, y la última batalla no le había ayudado mucho a superarlo.

Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y corrió hacia la entrada al _Gran Comedor_ para alcanzar a Harry – ¡oye!... ¡Harry, espera! – lo llamaba mientras se acercaba a él con pasos apresurados.

Harry la volteó a ver, dirigiéndole esa mirada triste que opacaba sus ojos desde hacía varios días.

– yo... es sólo que... – decía Hermione un poco nerviosa – pensé que ustedes no querían ir, siempre se quejaron del otro baile, y no quería que se sintieran obligados a ir – le decía apenada.

– pero ahora es diferente, Ron, Luna y Ginny tienen razón, es tu baile, Dumbledore lo hizo para festejarte... y con justa razón – le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, recibiendo una mirada ansiosa de Hermione – somos tus amigos, nos guste o no, vamos a estar ahí – le dijo evitando la mirada de su amiga.

Hermione bajó la mirada y se alejó un poco de él – mira, hoy en la tarde vamos a ir a Hogsmeade a comprar las cosas para el baile... si quieres ir... – le dijo un poco dolida y se alejó de él caminando con pasos apresurados por el pasillo que tomaban para regresar a la sala común.

– ¿qué pasó?... ya no regresaste al _Gran Comedor_... – le dijo Ginny al encontrarla sola en su habitación, viendo por la ventana con una especie de libro frente a ella.

– ¿eh?... – preguntó confundida, volteando a ver a su amiga, que la observó con una mirada ceñuda – oh, eso... no pasó nada, es sólo que ya no tenía hambre y se me hacía innecesario regresar al comedor... – dijo sin darle importancia, cerrando el 'libro', que produjo un sonido seco.

Ginny la observó sin creerle del todo – y ¿qué te dijo Harry? – le preguntó acercándose a ella, pero Hermione negó mientras ella se sentaba a su lado viendo, a un lado del libro, la flor que se había secado entre las hojas de aquel... – ¿es un álbum? – le preguntó confundida, al ver la portada.

Hermione volteó a ver a su amiga sin entender su pregunta, pero después observó el libro que tenía bajo sus manos, el cual observaba Ginny, y asintió – son fotos mías... me lo mandó mi mamá hace unos días... – le dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Pero Ginny no apartó su atención del álbum – pero ya es viejo¿verdad? – le preguntó observando un poco a su amiga, quien la volteó a ver.

– eh... algo... – dijo volteando a ver de nuevo el álbum, mientras lo acariciaba con sus manos.

– ¿puedo verlo? – le preguntó parándose a su lado.

Hermione observó a Ginny detenidamente y, después de unos segundos, asintió, obteniendo una mirada emocionada de su amiga.

Ginny observaba las fotos bastante intrigada, veía a una Hermione de apenas seis años, festejando su cumpleaños con unos cuantos niños, que se notaba que no querían estar ahí y que ella no estaba disfrutando para nada esa fiesta, a pesar de ser de esas horribles fotos muggles en las que las imágenes están estáticas.

Siguió viendo las fotos, año tras año era lo mismo para Hermione, lo cual le partía el alma a su amiga, hasta que llegó a las fotos de Hogwarts, la mirada de la castaña había cambiado, se veía alegre y disfrutaba sinceramente de la compañía de sus amigos. En todas las fotos era igual, sonreía ampliamente, abrazando a uno o a otro o a ambos amigos; hasta que llegó a una foto que la sorprendió bastante. Volteó a ver a Hermione y luego a la foto.

El papel estaba un poco sucio y doblado, hasta se podía ver que había sido reparado mágicamente, luego de sufrir serios cortes. La imagen reflejaba a una Hermione radiante de alegría, vistiendo ropa muggle, que era abrazada por la cintura por su mejor amigo, Harry James Potter, que a su vez besaba su mejilla.

– pensé que las cosas habían cambiado... – dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver la foto que sostenía su amiga – pensé que por primera vez alguien realmente disfrutaba de mi compañía... pero ahora... hoy volví a ver las fotos, quería darme cuenta de que mi mente me estaba engañando, pero me equivoqué... yo sonreía en esas fotos porque amaba su compañía... amaba la compañía de mis mejores amigos... pero ellos... ellos sólo sonreían por lo que había pasado segundos antes... Ron decía alguna tontería... Colin metía la pata... no importa lo que fue... lo que importa es que nunca fue porque disfrutaran estar conmigo... – le decía mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Ginny la observó preocupada – ¿a qué viene todo esto, Hermione? – le preguntaba con tono serio – ¿qué te dijo Harry? –

Hermione sonrió cabizbaja – Harry sólo me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad – dijo como no queriéndole dar importancia.

– ¿qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente? – le preguntó Ginny un tanto molesta, no con ella, con Harry; lo entendían, estaba pasando por un momento difícil, no es tan fácil matar a alguien (aunque ese alguien sea un asesino), pero tampoco es razón para hacer sentir mal a su mejor amiga.

– ¡no importa!... no tiene la menor importancia... no es como si todavía me quedaran tres años por vivir aquí sabiendo que mis amigos nunca disfrutaron de mi presencia – decía mientras se alejaba de su amiga, recargándose en uno de los postes de su cama mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo y apoyaba su rostro en él, dándole la espalda a Ginny.

– Hermione, no me importa lo que haya dicho Harry, estoy segura que fue una estupidez, pero no puedes comparar estas fotos con las de tu infancia – le dijo con tono serio, acercándose a ella.

Hermione negó – no, claro que no puedo compararlas, en las de _Hogwarts_ yo era feliz porque creía que mis amigos también eran felices cuando estaban conmigo, pero _'les gustara o no'_ tenían que estar ahí... – dijo sintiendo correr otra lágrima.

– espera¿eso fue lo que te dijo Harry? – le preguntó Ginny bastante asombrada – ¿se atrevió a decirte que habían estado contigo por obligación o algo así! – le preguntó comenzando a enojarse – ¡no lo puedo creer! – dijo alzando la voz.

– ya te dije que no tiene importancia – le dijo Hermione, enjugándose las mejillas antes de voltearla a ver.

– ¡ah, claro!... ¡no tiene la menor importancia! Sólo te gusta llorar cuando llegas a la tonta conclusión de que tus amigos nunca te quisieron¿verdad, pero ¡no tiene importancia! – le dijo con tono sarcástico – bien, si no tiene importancia¡toma, voy a hablar con Harry – le dijo con tono serio, entregándole el álbum, y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio, pero Hermione la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.

– no vayas, por favor... no quiero que sepa que en verdad me lastima saber eso – le dijo sin poder hacer nada para retener sus lágrimas.

– ¿Hermione, crees que me gusta verte sufrir?... no voy a ir con él a ponerte en ridículo, quiero que me acompañes para que te quede bien claro que ¡ese par de tontos te quieren más que a nadie! – le dijo Ginny con tono serio, pero la mirada suplicante de Hermione no cambió – mira, voy a ir a hablar con ellos; no te preocupes, no les voy a mencionar nada de esto; necesito hablar con ellos... mientras, o por el momento, mejor ver por esa flor o se irá volando y se pederá en el bosque prohibido – le dijo logrando captar la importancia que tenía aquella flor para Hermione, quien enseguida corrió hacia la ventana.

_Tantas cosas por decir, pero tu no te propones, no lo entiendo y todo va quedando así._

_Siempre estas como si nada, me confunde tu mirada, vas y vienen y todo va quedando así._

Caminaban por _Hogsmeade_ en un silencio roto sólo por algunos murmullos de Ron, Luna o Ginny, mientras Hermione caminaba a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos y Harry varios locales más atrás.

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con Ginny ni en la foto que había descubierto la pelirroja ni en aquella flor marchita. Todo eso le traía demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos que hasta hacía tan poco tiempo eran hermosos.

– ¿Hermione? – le habló Ron al oído haciéndola sobresaltarse – perdón... – le dijo son una sonrisa burlesca, mientras la rodeaba por los hombros – ¿no crees que hace frío? – le preguntó apretándola un poco más a él, pero Hermione negó separándose de él.

– no, al contrario, creo que hace calor – le dijo con tono serio.

– ah bueno... entonces no entiendo porqué te estás comportando tan fría con nosotros – le dijo con tono ofendido – mira, no sé qué hayamos hecho mal Harry y yo, pero quiero que sepas que te adoramos... que los tontos muggles con los que tus papás te obligaban a hablar no supieran apreciarte es una cosa, pero nosotros te queremos... para mi eres como mi hermana, te quiero tanto o más que a Ginny... pero no le vayas a decir¡eh! Porque estoy seguro que me desolla vivo – le dijo logrando hacer que Hermione riera un poco – es en serio, Hermione, puedes odiar a Ginny todo lo que quieras por haberme dicho lo del álbum, pero yo se lo agradezco, porque no quiero que pienses cosas que no son... – le dijo manteniendo su tono serio.

Hermione dirigió una corta mirada hacia atrás y volvió a ver a Ron – gracias – le dijo en susurro, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Y Ron la imitó volteando para atrás – mira, ese tonto sigue demasiado preocupado por lo que pasó, ni tu ni yo vamos a lograr que vuelva a ser el de antes, eso está en él... sólo podemos estar ahí como siempre... y va a hablar y decir un montón de tonterías que pueden partirte el corazón, pero debes entender que nada de eso es verdad; todos estos años ha hecho hasta lo imposible por que no te pase nada¿crees que eso no significa que te aprecia de verdad? – le dijo con tono serio mientras la abrazaba por el hombro, y Hermione correspondió abrazándolo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

– gracias... – dijo por lo bajo, antes de comenzar a llorar.

Ron abrazó a su amiga, acariciando su cabello, mientras su novia y su hermana los alcanzaban – vayan a _Las Tres Escobas_, en un momento vamos – les dijo sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione, que aún lloraba aferrándose a su cintura – mira, Hermione¿crees que si no te quisiera estaría aquí soportando que llenes mi camisa de lágrimas y quien sabe cuanta cosa más? – le preguntó haciendo que se riera de nuevo, separándose de él.

– lo siento... – le dijo entre risas mientras se enjugaba las mejillas.

Ron le sonrió – no te preocupes... lo que me importa es que tú estés bien – le dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza y flexionando las rodillas para quedar a su altura, observando su rostro – ¿estás bien? – le preguntó acariciando su mejilla, y Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, recibiendo un beso en la frente, por parte de su amigo.

– ehm... ¿Hermione?... eh... ¿podemos hablar?... – le preguntó una voz detrás de Ron, haciendo que se separaran.

Hermione observó a su amigo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y volvió a ver a Ron, quien asintió separándose de ella.

– no tarden demasiado¡eh!... los esperamos en _Las Tres Escobas_ – les dijo mientras se iba alejando poco a poco de ellos, y Harry y Hermione asintieron en silencio.

Hermione vio a Ron desaparecer tras la puerta del local, y bajó la mirada al no atreverse a ver a su amigo, permaneciendo en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Hermione se atrevió a hablar – mira, Harry, no tiene importancia... – le dijo intentando terminar con aquella incómoda situación, y trató de alejarse de él, pero Harry la detuvo.

– claro que la tiene... – le dijo con tono serio – no era mi intención que pensaras eso... – le dijo un poco apenado.

– está bien – le dijo Hermione cabizbaja, y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse, pero Harry la volvió a detener.

– no quiero que pienses lo que no es... no quiero que malinterpretes lo que dije. Ron y Ginny tienen razón, tú eres muy importante para nosotros... eres nuestra mejor amiga... – le decía sin atreverse a voltear a verla, a pesar de que Hermione le estaba dando la espalda.

– sí... lo sé... – dijo casi como un murmullo, y se alejó de él sin darle tiempo ni de hablar ni de volver a detenerla.

– vamos, Hermione, Harry nos espera abajo... Ron fue por Luna – le dijo Ginny entrando a su habitación.

Hermione se estaba terminando de arreglar el cabello, mientras sus zapatillas se limpiaban mágicamente con un cepillo especial; ya llevaba puesta su túnica de gala, color beige, y también estaba maquillada.

– ¡ahora sí te luciste, Hermione! – le dijo Ginny bastante sorprendida – si en el otro baile te veías espectacular¡ahora estás deslumbrando!... si Harry me dijo que me veía bien, a ti te va a decir que ya puedes concursar para señorita bruja – decía sin dejar de observar a su amiga bastante sorprendida.

Hermione sonrió ruborizada – no exageres... – le dijo terminando de hechizar un mechón de cabello que caía por su rostro, para que quedara liso, al igual que el resto, que se recogía en un moño elegante, del cual salían unos mechoncitos.

– no exagero, en verdad te ves muy bien – le dijo Ginny sonriendo – ¿ya estás lista? – le preguntó sentándose sobre el tocador, y Hermione asintió mientras se ponía sus zapatillas – ¡bien, ahora vámonos! – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, volviendo a levantarse, y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida por Hermione.

– no conseguiste pareja¿verdad, porque ya habíamos quedado que iríamos juntos – le decía Hermione con tono serio, mientras bajaban las escaleras – ¿verdad? – le volvió a preguntar al ver que su amiga no contestaba, pero Ginny siguió en silencio, pues ya habían llegado a la _Sala Común_.

– pensé que no... – decía Harry al ver a Ginny pisar la sala, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver a su amiga. Decir que encontraba bonita a Hermione era poco, si no fuera porque sabía que eran los únicos que quedaban en la _Sala Común_, otra vez habría creído que no conocía a esa chica, pero era Hermione, su mejor amiga... su...

– ¿y bien? – dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente al ver la mirada de Harry, que no dejaba de ver a una Hermione bastante ruborizada.

Harry volteó a ver un poco confundido a Ginny y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – bueno... vámonos... – dijo con tono serio, dándose media vuelta para salir por el hueco del retrato, dejando a Ginny bastante sorprendida y a Hermione un tanto más dolida.

Ginny intentó decir algo, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida por la reacción de Harry como para poder hablar.

– vamos... – dijo Hermione casi en susurro, comenzando a caminar delante de su amiga, quien la siguió aún sintiéndose confundida.

Caminaban por los pasillos en silencio, Harry iba encabezando el pequeño grupo, después estaba Hermione a unos cuantos metros de él y más atrás iba una Ginny bastante molesta; refunfuñaba de vez en cuando, diciendo palabras incoherentes, o por lo menos incoherentes para todo el que pasara cerca de ella. De repente, sin que ella misma lo planeara, se detuvo quitándose una zapatilla y se la aventó a Harry, dándole en la cabeza.

– ¡ey! – se quejó Harry volteando a ver qué había pasado, mientras Hermione le dirigía una mirada confundida a Ginny.

– lo siento, se me resbaló – dijo con tono serio, mientras cojeaba acercándose a Harry para recoger su zapatilla.

– ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Harry molesto, observándola ponérsela de nuevo, y Ginny lo volteó a ver enojada.

– ¿qué demonios te pasa a ti! – le preguntó entre dientes, pues Hermione estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

– estás completamente loca... – le dijo Harry intentando ignorar lo que realmente quería decir Ginny, quien se reincorporó acercándose un poco más a él.

– ¡prefiero estar loca a vivírmela ocultando mis sentimientos y lastimando a quien realmente quiero! – le dijo enojada, volviendo a caminar, y Hermione se intentó acercar rápidamente a ella, para no quedarse sola con Harry.

– ¡vaya, pensamos que nunca iban a llegar! – les dijo Ron al verlos acercarse a ellos – ¿qué pasó? – dijo al ver la mirada molestas de Ginny, la mirada triste de Hermione y la mirada desconcertada de Harry.

– ¡nada! – dijo Ginny sonriendo de nuevo, mientras tomaba a Hermione por el brazo – dime si me equivoco, pero nuestra amiga se ve hermosa¿no es así? – le preguntó haciendo que Hermione la observara un poco molesta.

– ¿y dónde está Hermione?... no puede ser esta chica tan hermosa – dijo observando a Hermione, quien le sonrió socarronamente.

– ¡muy gracioso, Ronald! – le dijo fingiendo tono ofendido y se dio media vuelta, pero Ron la detuvo.

– ¡sabes que sólo bromeo! – le dijo sonriendo – te ves muy bonita, lo digo enserio... – le dijo acercándola a él mientras la rodeaba por los hombros – ¡ey, tu, ermitaño! – le habló a Harry, que seguía parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos, y contestó con un '¿qué?' seco, acercándose un poco – ¿no crees que nuestra amiga se ve demasiado bonita hoy? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, mientras observaba cómo se sonrojaba Hermione.

– ajá... – dijo Harry haciendo sólo un sonido gutural.

– ¿ajá?... ¿ajá! – le preguntó Ron bastante molesto, soltando a Hermione e intentando acercarse a Harry – ¿qué te pasa, eh? – le preguntó enojado.

– ¡no, Ron!... déjalo, no tiene importancia... – le dijo Hermione intentando detenerlo, mientras Ginny y Luna hablaban como si no se dieran cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba.

– sí, tienes razón... no tiene importancia – le dijo Ron dejando de luchar por acercarse a Harry, y se dio media vuelta llevándose a Hermione consigo – vamos... – le dijo a Luna y Ginny, haciendo que comenzaran a caminar hacia el _Gran Salón_.

Al entrar no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse, a pesar de haber estado ahí por siete años, la forma en que adornaban el _Gran Salón_ para algún evento los seguía sorprendiendo. Estaba iluminado con tenues luces de colores, varias mesas sustituyendo las mesas de las cuatro casas y una enorme pista en el centro del salón.

– ¡mira, Hermione, tienes una mesa especial! – la sorprendió una Gryffindor de quinto curso.

Hermione la volteó a ver confundida y observó hacia la mesa que le señalaba, era la mesa más chica y la única que tenía seis lugares, con un hermoso arreglo floral en el cual estaba su nombre, y pequeñas tarjetitas frente a cada asiento.

– ehm... supongo que ya no tenemos que buscar mesa – le dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la mesa.

– ¡ey!... ¡oigan! – los llamaba Colin caminando detrás de ellos, quienes se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa que habían reservado para Hermione – ¿les puedo tomar una foto? – les preguntó sonriendo ampliamente, mientras les mostraba su inseparable cámara.

Hermione se iba a negar, pero Ron, Ginny y Luna comenzaron a asentir sonriendo divertidos.

– ¡espera! – dijo Ginny alejándose de ellos.

Ron ignoró el actuar de su hermana y se apresuró a acomodarse entre Luna y Hermione, pero al ver a Harry alejado de ellos, se acercó a él y lo jaló del cuello de su túnica, acomodándolo a un lado de Hermione y justo cuando iban a reclamarle, Ginny se plantó a un lado de Harry junto con su actual novio, Draco Malfoy.

– ¡ey¿qué hace este aquí? – le preguntó Ron enojado, observando al Slytherin.

– este es mi novio¡te guste o no! – le dijo Ginny con tono molesto e, ignorando las miradas asesinas de su hermano, lo rodeó por la cintura, haciendo reír a Hermione y Harry.

– ¿están listos? – les preguntó Colin sonriendo, por la actitud de aquel famoso grupo.

Todos sonrieron asintiendo, menos Ron – ¡espera un segundo! – dijo separándose un poco de Luna y, pasando medio cuerpo detrás de Hermione, tomó el brazo de Harry y lo puso alrededor de la cintura de Hermione – ¡listos! – dijo volviendo a abrazar a Luna.

– ¡sonrían! – dijo Colin antes de disparar la cámara. Malfoy abrazaba a Ginny por la espalda y la cintura mientras ella lo rodeaba por la cintura, uniendo su rostro al pecho de su novio; Ron abrazaba a Luna besándola en la sien, mientras Luna sonreía ampliamente, para después besar a su novio en los labios; y Harry rodeaba a Hermione por la cintura, mientras ella sonreía ampliamente hacia la cámara, sin darse cuenta de la forma en que la observaba Harry.

– nos tienes que mandar unas copias de esa foto¡eh! – le dijo Ron a Colin, mientras todos se separaban dispuestos a dirigirse a su mesa, con excepción de Harry, quien siguió abrazando a Hermione por la cintura sin dejar de verla.

– Harry... ehm... vamos... – le dijo Hermione tomando su mano mientras se separaba de él, guiándolo a la mesa, dándose cuenta de que ya todos se habían sentado, dejando dos lugares contiguos para ellos.

– ¡aquí vas tú, Hermy! – le dijo Ron sonriendo, mientras palmeaba el asiento que estaba libre a su lado.

Hermione le sonrió con un guiño – ¡te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así! – lo reprendió mientras se acercaba al lugar que le había señalado su amigo, y al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que las tarjetas señalaban el nombre de cada uno.

– anda, no discutas y toma tu lugar – le dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír, volteando hacia Luna, para rodearla por la espalda.

Hermione refunfuñó un par de veces, pero decidió dejar de pelear con Ron. Cada quien tenía la plática por su lado, Ron y Luna platicaban entre risas, mientras Malfoy y Ginny se murmuraban cosas y Ginny soltaba una risita de vez en cuando; y Hermione intentaba platicar con Harry o al revés , pero siempre llegaba alguien a interrumpirlos para felicitar a Hermione o simplemente a platicar, mientras Harry apoyaba su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Hermione para poder voltear hacia quienes les hablaban.

– voy a irme a _Grimmauld Place_... quería saber si... – le decía Harry a Hermione, pero alguien más clamaba la atención de Hermione.

– ¡oye, Hermione!... ¿qué pasó con tu solicitud para el curso de sanadora? – le preguntó Luna, recargándose un poco en el pecho de Ron para acercarse a Hermione, quien sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su pregunta.

– ¡me aceptaron! – dijo sin poder ocultar ni un poco su emoción – ayer me llegó la admisión¡empiezo en agosto! –

– ¿en serio! – dijo Luna emocionada – ¡me da mucho gusto! –

– ¡gracias! – dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

– ¡sí, Hermy, nos da mucho gusto saberlo! – le dijo Ron sonriendo divertido al ver el gesto molesto de su amiga, que no duró más de un segundo, pues enseguida volvió a sonreír.

– va a ser aquí... digo, en Londres¿verdad? – le preguntó Ginny, que estaba sentada a un lado de Harry, y fue hasta entonces que la sonrisa de Hermione se fue apagando.

– eh... bueno... dijeron que _San Mungo_ me pagaría los estudios en Italia... ¡pero después regresaría a trabajar aquí!... sólo serían un par de años – dijo un poco preocupada por las miradas que le dirigían sus amigos.

– ¡ey¡Un par de años, son un par de años!... ¡son más de... son... serían demasiados días sin poder pelear contigo! – le dijo Ron bastante molesto.

Hermione sonrió un poco, enternecida por la preocupación de su amigo – lo sé, pero... mira, tú y Harry van a estar en los cursos de Auror, aún cuando yo regrese ustedes van a seguir entrenando – le decía un poco preocupada por la actitud de sus amigos.

– ¡ey, Harry, no me dejes! Debemos seguir peleando con ella¡tenemos que convencerla de que se quede! – se quejó Ron al ver a Harry levantarse de su lugar, pero el chico no le hizo el menor caso a su amigo y se alejó con una mirada bastante seria en su rostro.

– ¡Harry, vamos!... ¡sabes que me gustaría estar aquí! – lo llamaba Hermione levantándose de su lugar, dispuesta a ir por él, pero de repente la música se detuvo y las luces la iluminaron a ella.

– no podríamos empezar esta fiesta sin rendirle honor a ¡la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, en muchos años! – dijo la voz de Dumbledore amplificada – por favor, brindémosle un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, digna merecedora de el reconocimiento: _Premio Anual_ de este año – dijo con bastante orgullo, mientras el salón se llenaba de aplausos.

– ¡esa es nuestra Hermione! – gritaba Ron entre el alboroto, sólo logrando que Hermione se sonrojara más.

– ¡anda, Hermione, Dumbledore te espera! – le dijo Ginny sin dejar de aplaudir.

– ¡apúrate, Granger, que ya quiero bailar! – le dijo Malfoy con su común tono petulante, pero Hermione sabía que sólo era una fachada, pues lo habían conocido mejor, además de que le aplaudía tanto como sus amigos.

Sonrió un poco atareada y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, subió al pequeño estrado con ayuda de Seamus, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, y caminó a lo largo de la mesa saludando con una sonrisa y asintiendo levemente a cada uno de los profesores; quienes le devolvían el saludo sonriendo y asintiendo, a excepción del profesor Snape quien asintió con respeto;, hasta que llegó junto al profesor Dumbledore, que sonreía ampliamente sosteniendo una pequeña placa; y Hermione no perdió ni un segundo en buscar a su amigo con la mirada, pero no se veía por ningún lado.

– ¡Muchas felicidades, señorita Granger, nadie más que usted se merece este reconocimiento! – le dijo entregándole la placa, que Hermione recibió honrada, y sin que la chica se lo esperara, la abrazó – la extrañaremos, a usted y sus amigos – le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

– ¡gracias! – dijo bastante conmovida, y Dumbledore se separó de ella.

– el señor Potter la necesita, no lo deje... – le dijo en susurro, antes de poner toda su atención a sus alumnos, como si no hubiera dicho nada – bien, ahora ¡a disfrutar de la fiesta! – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione regresó a su lugar sin poder evitar seguir buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llegó a su mesa.

– ¡yo quiero ver eso! – dijo Ron quitándole la placa de sus manos y haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

– ¡es muy bonita! – le dijo Ginny, quien se había apoyado en el lugar de Hermione para poder ver el reconocimiento.

– ¡ey, escribieron mal tu apellido! – dijo Malfoy, que observaba la placa, pues Ginny la había tomado para mostrársela – ¡te pusieron Hermione Potter! – dijo con tono burlesco.

– ¿qué dices! – le pregunto Hermione sorprendida, quitándole la placa de las manos, mientras Malfoy se partía de risa, haciendo reír un poco a Ginny, Luna y hasta a Ron – ¡eres un tonto! – le dijo dándole un débil golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡debes aceptar que fue una broma muy buena! – le dijo Malfoy sin dejar de reír.

– ¡claro que no fue gracioso!... ¡eres un tonto! – le dijo Hermione bastante molesta.

– bueno, no sé ustedes, pero ¡yo quiero bailar! – dijo Malfoy, ignorando el gesto molesto de Hermione, se levantó de su lugar e invitó a Ginny a bailar, quien se reincorporó sin chistar.

– lo siento, Hermy, pero nosotros también vamos a bailar – le dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír, mientras se reincorporaba, ayudando a Luna a levantarse.

Hermione estuvo apunto de reclamarle por seguir llamándola así, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la estaban dejando sola – ¡ey, dijimos que veníamos juntos! – se quejó mientras observaba a Ron y Luna dirigirse a la pista.

– ¿todavía me consideras uno de tus acompañantes? –

– ¡Harry, me asustaste! – se quejó Hermione llevándose una mano al pecho, al verlo en cuclillas detrás de ella.

Harry le sonrió un poco apenado – lo siento, no era mi intención... – dijo acariciando los dedos de la mano que Hermione tenía apoyada en la silla.

– ¿quieres salir? – le preguntó Hermione, observando la mano de Harry sobre la suya, y el chico asintió separándose de ella, que suspiró un poco contrariada por la actitud de su amigo – vamos... – dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Atravesó el _Gran Salón_ caminado unos cuantos pasos detrás de Harry, quien no se detuvo siquiera a asegurarse de que su amiga aún iba detrás de él, y Hermione intentó, en más de una ocasión, detenerse a ver si se daba cuenta, pero al final se arrepentía y seguía caminando detrás de él.

Caminaron en silencio por los jardines durante largo tiempo, sin siquiera voltearse a ver o murmurar algo, sólo caminaban recorriendo los terrenos de aquel enorme castillo, hasta que uno de los dos se decidió a hablar.

– entonces te vas a ir... – dijo Harry con tono serio, sin darle mucha importancia a el asunto.

Hermione lo volteó a ver confundida, y se encogió de hombros – no sé, aún tengo que hablar con los directores de _San Mungo_ – dijo deteniéndose un poco para quitarse las zapatillas – los tacones se entierran... – dijo mostrándole sus zapatillas, haciéndolo sonreír.

– ven... – dijo cambiando de dirección y comenzaron a acercarse a un enorme roble – hace rato estabas muy segura de que te ibas a ir – le dijo con tono serio.

– hace rato sólo dije lo que me comentaron en la carta, no la decisión que no he tomado – le dijo Hermione imitando su tono serio.

– ¿entonces todavía vas a decidir? – le preguntó sonriendo un poco – vas a quedarte en Londres¿verdad? – le preguntó observándola un poco ansioso, acercándose a ella.

Hermione bajó la mirada un poco nerviosa – aún necesito hablar con mis papás... – dijo sin atreverse a voltearlo a ver.

– debes quedarte... – le pidió haciéndola levantar su rostro – ¡por favor! – le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Hermione le sonrió sintiendo cómo acariciaba su mejilla – me quedaré en Londres... – le dijo cerrando los ojos y enseguida sintió los brazos de su amigo rodearla por los hombros y la cintura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recuerden, aquí no termina esto **_


	2. Besos y Palabras

**Vaya! Recibí más reviews de los que esperaba! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen! Espero que la historia les siga gustando**

Hermione intentó separarse de él, pero Harry se lo impidió – no estuviste cuando me dieron el reconocimiento... no me importaba que no vinieran al baile, sólo quería que estuvieran conmigo en ese momento.. – le dijo con tono dolido, correspondiendo al abrazo insistente de Harry.

– estuve ahí... vi cuando Dumbledore te dio la placa... y cuando te abrazó... puede ser que me comporte como un idiota, pero sé estar con mis amigos en sus momentos importantes – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo que Hermione diera un paso hacia atrás intentando separarse de él, pero la volvió a retener.

– no te vi en ningún lado... – le dijo Hermione con tono dolido, intentando no llorar.

– el que no me hayas visto no quiere decir que no estuviera ahí... – le dijo Harry dándole un beso en el cabello – perdón por no haberte dicho que te veías hermosa... – le dijo en susurro, aún abrazándola, pero Hermione se separó de él.

– no tienes que decir algo que no crees o sientes... – le dijo con tono serio, acomodándose el mechón de cabello, que caía por su rostro, detrás de la oreja, dándole la espalda a Harry.

– no estoy diciendo cosas que no creo o siento – le dijo Harry también con tono serio, acercándose a ella – en verdad creo y siento que te ves bonita... creo que eres la chica más bonita del castillo... – le dijo tomándola por los hombros suavemente, acariciándolos con sus dedos.

– gracias... – dijo intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que se extendía de la boca de su estómago a todo su cuerpo.

– no me agradezcas... sólo estoy diciendo lo que siento... – le dijo en susurro, acercándose más a ella sin dejar de tomarla sutilmente por los hombros, y besó su cuello.

– ¡Harry...! – lo detuvo inmediatamente al sentir sus labios, separándose de él y volteándolo a ver.

Harry la observó detenidamente, notando claramente las mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga, quien intentaba evitar su mirada a toda costa, y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Hermione no podía estar más sorprendida, después de lo que había pasado ese día, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Harry la besaría, no después de cómo había estado actuando con ella, pero la insistencia de Harry por que respondiera a su beso la hizo olvidar todo lo que había pasado antes.

Harry la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba su cuello y su mejilla, besándola con ternura, esperando sólo por que Hermione comenzara a responderle, y no tuvo que esperar demasiado para eso.

Hermione correspondió a su beso, mientras el cosquilleo en su interior se hacía más intenso, sin saber si abrazarlo o sólo permanecer inmóvil, pero sus manos actuaron como si tuvieran vida propia y se colocaron suavemente, sobre el pecho de Harry; dejando caer sus zapatillas.

Se separó lentamente de ella, observándola sonreír aún con los ojos cerrados, mientras él intentaba ocultar lo que sentía.

– ¡esto fue...! – decía Hermione sonriendo, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– vamos, hace frío... – dijo en susurro, y, tomándola de la muñeca la guió de nuevo al _Gran Salón_ dándole el tiempo justo para que recogiera sus zapatillas.

Hermione caminó detrás de él, aún siendo llevada por la muñeca, sintiéndose bastante confundida, no entendía qué pasaba con Harry, no entendía porqué estaba actuando así con ella.

– ¡ey¿dónde se metieron? – les preguntó Ron al verlos acercarse a la mesa, apenas estaban cenando.

– fuimos a caminar... – dijo Harry con tono serio, había soltado la muñeca de Hermione justo antes de que entraran al _Gran Salón_.

– ¿qué andaban haciendo, pillos? – les preguntó Ron con una amplia sonrisa, sin notar la mirada contrariada de su amiga.

– hablábamos – dijo Harry sin darle importancia a nada de lo que había pasado allá afuera, mientras tomaba su lugar – ¿no vas a cenar? – le preguntó a Hermione sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

– no tengo mucha hambre... – dijo antes de darse media vuelta, perdiéndose con la gente que caminaba entre las mesas.

– ¿qué pasó allá afuera? – le preguntó Ron con tono molesto.

– nada... – dijo Harry leyendo una y otra vez el menú.

– ¿qué te pasa, eh?... ¡te la vives lastimándola! – lo reprendió bastante enojado – lo que sea que le hayas hecho¡ve y arréglalo ahora! – le dijo enojado, pero Harry no se movió de su lugar.

– ¡eres increíble! – le dijo Ginny bastante molesta, dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba de su lugar – no sabes cómo me gustaría que Hermione te odiara¡te lo mereces tanto! – dijo antes de desaparecerse tras los pasos de su amiga.

– vamos, Hermione, se hace tarde... – la llamaba Ginny desde su habitación, esperando a que Hermione saliera del servicio.

– ya voy... ¿cuál es la prisa? – le preguntó mientras salía del servicio.

– bueno, la prisa es que Harry se nos adelantó ayer en la noche y Dumbledore nos va a mandar a _Grimmauld Place_ en unos minutos... – le dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la puerta del dormitorio.

– espera... ¡espera!... ¿cómo que Harry se nos adelantó?... ¿a dónde fue? – le preguntó preocupada, tomando su baúl para salir junto con Ginny, pero la pelirroja negó.

– deja tu baúl, Dumbledore se encargará de eso – le dijo acercándose a ella para hacerla dejar el baúl – vamos... al parecer Harry tenía prisa por regresar a _Grimmauld Place_ – le dijo haciéndola caminar a la puerta.

– pero... ¿porqué?... ¿no le dijo a nadie? – preguntaba Hermione confundida mientras bajaba junto a Ginny.

– no creo, Ron y él se pelearon anoche... – le informó Ginny, pasando de largo la _Sala Común_.

– demonios... no debí irme así ayer... – dijo sintiéndose bastante preocupada.

– no te preocupes, Hermione, él está bien... seguramente sólo intentó evitar hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió ayer... – le dijo Ginny un poco preocupada.

– no iba a hablar con él de eso, si no quería hablarlo – decía mientras caminaban hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Estaba enojada con su amigo, le molestaba su actitud, después de haberla besado con tanto... cariño, actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada; pero, muy a su pesar, le preocupaba, aunque ya no existiera Voldemort, él seguía corriendo peligro, había mortífagos por todo Londres queriendo acabar con él.

– mira, quieran o no, deben hablar de lo que pasó... creo que no es justo que Harry venga cada vez que quiera, o necesite; como tú le dices; un poco de cariño y te bese – le dijo con tono serio, intentando ir al paso de su amiga – no es la primera vez que lo hace y ¡tú mejor que nadie lo sabe! – la reprendió, deteniéndose frente a la _Gárgola_.

– ¡eso fue hace casi un año! – se quejó Hermione intentando justificarlo.

– ¡aunque haya sido hace 10 años, no es justo, Hermione, si te quiere, que te lo diga¡pero que vaya enserio! – decía enojada.

– ¡él me quiere! – lo defendió Hermione.

– ¡sí, pero sólo cuando quiere!... sabe que siempre vas a estar ahí¡ese es el problema!... necesitas dejarle las cosas claras – le decía intentando tranquilizarse un poco – ¡_calderos de dulce_! – dijo hablando hacia la _Gárgola_ y esta se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Hermione observó a su amiga un poco dolida, sabía que tenía razón, que Harry sólo iba en busca de ella cuando necesitaba cariño, sin importarle lo que ella necesitara.

Y siguió a Ginny sintiendo como se llenaban de lágrimas sus ojos.

_Cuando estas con tus amigos haces cosas que me agradan, haces todo por llamar mi atención. Acaricias tu cabello y me ves por el espejo y haces todo por llamar mi atención._

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían ido a _Grimmauld Place_, Hermione se había regresado a su casa ese mismo día pues sólo quería asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien, más no podía verlo, no hasta que pudiera olvidar lo que había pasado. Y desde entonces no había sabido nada de él, e intentaba no preguntar nada sobre él, necesitaba olvidar aquel beso para poder verlo de nuevo sin querer volver a repetir el momento.

– ¿Jane, puedes abrir la puerta? – le pidió su mamá desde la planta alta.

– ¡sí, mamá!... sírvete algo, si quieres... no tardo – dijo antes de salir de la cocina para ir a abrir la puerta.

De todas las personas que podían haber llegado a buscarla jamás se imaginó que sería él. Talvez sólo estaba alucinando, pues era la única persona en la que podía pensar, o talvez sí estaba ahí, pero sólo iba a devolverle o pedirle algo, o talvez, sólo por pura gracia del cielo, había decidido ir a decirle que la quería.

– ¡Harry, qué sorpresa! – decía sin poder ocultar su confusión – ¿qué...?... bueno... ¿qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó sin saber si salir, quedarse ahí o invitarlo a pasar.

Harry le sonrió un poco nervioso – bueno, yo... verás... venía a... – decía intentando acercarse un poco a ella, pero alguien los interrumpió.

– ¿Jane, puedo agarrar un poco de esto?... no sé si es de tu papá o algo... – le decía un chico alto de cabello oscuro, ojos también oscuros y una expresión que se tensó al ver a Harry – ¿quién es? – preguntó con tono serio.

– es Harry, un amigo del colegio... ya te había hablado de él – le dijo Hermione con calma.

– no, creo que no me habías hablado de él... nombraste a un tal Ron... a unas Ginny y Luna... y creo que a un Draco o algo así... pero no hablaste de ningún Harry – le decía con tono serio, disfrutando por dentro de la expresión molesta de Harry.

– ¡claro que sí!... lo viste en las fotos que tengo en mi habitación – le dijo Hermione con tono serio, sin poder creer que Peter lo hubiera olvidado, siendo que sólo hablaba de Harry.

– ¡oh, claro!... ¡en las fotos de TU habitación! – dijo Peter sonriendo ampliamente, remarcando el hecho de que hubiera estado en la habitación de Hermione.

– bueno, creo que mejor me voy... – dijo Harry con tono serio, dándose media vuelta, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– ¡espera, Harry!... – dijo tomándolo por la mano – ¿Peter, puedes esperarme en la casa, no tardo... – le dijo volteándolo a ver por un segundo, sin soltar la mano de Harry, esperando a que Peter entrara.

El chico observó a Harry con coraje y entró a la casa sin decir nada.

– ¿qué pasó?... ¿necesitabas algo? – le preguntó bajando junto con él las escaleras que dirigían a la puerta de su casa.

– no, no necesitaba nada... – le dijo con tono serio, soltándose de la mano de Hermione.

– ¿no?... ¿entonces a qué viniste? – le preguntó Hermione apoyándose en la puerta del coche que estaba estacionado frente a su casa.

– ¡demonios¿qué no puedo venir a ver a mi amiga sin tener que ser porque necesito algo! – le preguntó enojado.

– ¡pues hasta donde yo recuerdo, sólo me buscabas cuando necesitabas algo! – le reclamó Hermione también enojada, y enseguida sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho.

– ¡sí, muy bien!... pues no volveré a buscarte, si te parece... ¡ni cuando tenga ganas de estar con mi mejor amiga! – le dijo levantando los brazos en un gesto de desesperación.

Hermione lo observó preocupada mientras negaba – Harry, no quise decir eso... ¿qué haces? – le preguntó al ver que se acercaba a ella.

– necesito subirme a mi coche para poder irme... – le dijo con tono serio, y Hermione se separó rápidamente de él observando el coche.

– desde... ¿cuándo fue que...?... ¿un coche? – preguntó Hermione confundida, sin dejar de observar el carro de su amigo.

– sí, Hermione, es un coche... – le dijo Harry sin dejar su gesto serio y abrió la puerta del coche, dispuesto a subirse, pero Hermione lo volvió a detener.

– Harry... hablemos... – le dijo tomando su mano mientras se acercaba un poco más a él – ¿qué pasa?... ¿está todo bien? – le preguntó preocupada y Harry asintió manteniendo su gesto serio – vamos, Harry¿a qué viniste? – le volvió a preguntó.

– ¡a nada!... sólo quería verte... ¡quería estar con mi mejor amiga! – le decía aún enojado, haciendo que Hermione soltara su mano.

– ¡Harry, por favor! – dijo Hermione acercándose más a él – perdóname, no quería... – decía, pero Harry la detuvo poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

– no te disculpes... tienes razón... – le dijo justo antes de abrazarla.

– Harry, yo... –

– shhh... – le detuvo Harry aún rodeándola por la cintura, mientras Hermione lo abrazaba por el cuello – tengo que irme.. – dijo al sentir que Hermione se recostaba sobre su hombro, y se separó de ella – vendré después... cuando no estés ocupada – le dijo volteando a ver una de las ventanas de la casa de Hermione, en la que se alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Peter.

Hermione giró los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo Harry – esta bien... cuídate¿sí?... nunca te he visto manejar así que por favor ¡ten cuidado! – le advirtió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Harry asintió y sin decir nada más subió a su coche.

– ¡esto es una sorpresa! – dijo Hermione al abrir la puerta – primero Harry y ahora tú – dijo sonriendo – ¡pero pasa! – le dijo abriendo la puerta completamente para que pudiera entrar.

– sí, me dijo Harry que quería platicar contigo seriamente – le dijo Ginny sonriendo con complicidad, haciendo que Hermione sintiera claramente cómo caía su alma a los pies.

– ¿vino a hablar seriamente conmigo? – le preguntó Hermione completamente sorprendida.

Ginny asintió sin dejar de sonreír mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Hermione – sí, me lo dijo ayer... bueno, no sé si pudieron hablar de lo del coche, de Draco y Ron viviendo con él... es un poco extraño, yo estuve unos días ahí, mi mamá no quería dejarlos solos, pero mi papá la convenció de que Harry necesitaba comenzar a valerse por sí mismo, y como mi mamá seguía sin aceptar que estuvieran sin supervisión, papá le dijo que yo me iría con ellos, y estuve las dos semanas con ellos, hasta ayer, que mis papás descubrieron que salgo con Draco... ¡hubieras visto el alboroto que se hizo! – decía sonriendo divertida, entrando a la habitación delante de una desconcertada Hermione – en fin... quedaron en que iría en las tardes a ayudarlos con la comida y antes del anochecer regresaría a la casa... como si eso pudiera evitar algo... – dijo con tono burlesco, provocando la mirada escandalizada de Hermione – calma, Draco y yo no hemos hecho nada... – le dijo sonriendo divertida – entonces... ¿en qué quedaron tu y Harry? – le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

– bueno... dijo que vendría cuando no estuviera ocupada... – dijo con gesto cabizbajo, acercándose a su tocador, mientras Ginny la observaba desde su cama.

– espera, aquí no cuadra algo... Harry vino a hablar "seriamente" contigo... y tu no pareces ni un poco emocionada... ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó Ginny desconcertada, mientras se acercaba a ella.

– pues no sé... estaba con Peter, llegó Harry, nos peleamos y luego él cambió, se portó muy bien dijo que vendría después... – decía Hermione desconcertada, e iba a seguir hablando, pero Ginny la detuvo.

– espera¿Peter?... ¿qué Peter?... – le preguntó confundida, y Hermione iba a contestarle, pero Ginny la volvió a interrumpir – ¡Peter! – dijo sorprendida – ¿tu amigo de la infancia?... ¿el que no se despegaba de ti cuando estudiabas en la escuela muggle? – le preguntaba sorprendida.

– sí¿qué tiene? – dijo Hermione confundida.

Ginny negó preocupada – oh, no... no es nada bueno – decía preocupada, regresando a la cama, con Hermione caminando detrás de ella.

– ¿qué no es bueno? – le preguntó Hermione sin entender nada.

– creo que es obvio, Harry llega a querer hablar contigo 'seriamente' y se encuentra a Peter dentro de tu casa, siendo que Harry sólo ha entrado una vez a tu casa y fue sólo al salón y al jardín... – le dijo Ginny con tono serio.

– ¿qué tiene eso de malo? – le preguntó Hermione aún confundida.

– mmm... veámoslo de este modo... – dijo observando a su amiga – llegas a _Grimmauld Place_ a decirle a Harry lo que realmente sientes cada que te besa, que no sólo son simples besos para ti, y descubres que en la casa está Chang – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo que Hermione la observara sorprendida – sí, puedo estar casi segura que eso sintió Harry –

– no puede ser.. no puede ser... no puede ser... – repetía mientras caminaba de un lado para otro frente a Ginny.

– calma, sólo necesitas explicarle a Harry lo que pasó, que Peter no es más que un amigo para ti y listo – dijo Ginny con calma, pero Hermione aún se observaba preocupada – vamos, Hermione, no te lo tomes tan mal; mejor arréglate porque Ron me dijo que vendría por nosotras para ir a cenar – le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione la observó confundida por un segundo, pero enseguida reaccionó y se dirigió a su armario.

– no recordaba tu habitación tan grande... ¿sí te dije que me gustaba mucho tu closet? – le preguntó observándola revolver su ropa dentro de este.

Hermione sólo hizo un sonido gutural en acuerdo, mientras seguía revisando su ropa – ¡oh, Dios!... ¡ahora lo entiendo! – se quejó saliendo del closet con su ropa en mano – Peter le dijo que había entrado a mi habitación... – dijo preocupada – ahora seguramente cree que Peter es mi novio o algo así... – le dijo mientras se cambiaba.

– no creo, no es tan tonto, seguro sólo piensa que Peter quiere algo más contigo – le dijo con calma – bueno, parece que llegaron por nosotras – dijo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta – ¡vamos! – la apremió levantándose de la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta, seguida por Hermione, que se terminaba de abotonar la blusa.

– ¿quieres ir más despacio? – le pidió Hermione, pues Ginny iba casi corriendo hacia la puerta y Hermione aún tenía que ponerse lo zapatos.

Ginny se rió un poco pero no detuvo su paso – yo siempre pensé que debiste haber intentado entrar al equipo, eres muy ágil – le decía sin dejar de sonreír.

– podría ser muy... ágil, pero no sé volar – decía saltando tres escalones para llegar al último descanso y siguió a Ginny casi corriendo hasta la puerta – no sé porqué te... seguí... corriendo como loca... – se quejó con la respiración agitada, antes de que Ginny abriera la puerta riendo divertida.

– ¡hola, hermanito! – dijo revolviéndole el cabello a Ron antes de bajar las escaleras y dirigirse al coche de Harry.

– ¿Harry?... no sabía que iba venir... – murmuró sintiéndose bastante nerviosa, observando como Harry se reía con algo que le acababa de decir Ginny.

– si quieres le digo que se vaya – dijo Ron sonriendo, pero Hermione negó rápidamente – bien, entonces ¡vámonos! – dijo rodeándola por los hombros y la guió al coche.

– hola, Luna... Harry – los saludó sonrojándose mientras se subía al coche, en el asiento trasero, quedando a un lado de Luna, y Ginny se sentó a un lado de ella.

– bien¿a dónde quieren ir a cenar? – les preguntó Harry observándolas por el retrovisor.

– no sé... nosotros no sabemos nada de restaurantes muggles, aquí la experta es Hermione – dijo Ginny sonriendo, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara pues Harry había puesto toda su atención en ella.

– ehm... bueno, todo depende de qué quieran comer... – dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa, intentando no voltear hacia el retrovisor – hay un lugar muy bonito en el centro... no es elegante ni nada de eso, y sirven casi de todo... –

– bien... iremos allí... – dijo Harry poniendo en marcha su coche – tendrás que guiarme – le dijo volviéndola a observar por el retrovisor, justo como hizo a lo largo del camino, aunque Hermione no le estuviera hablando, no dejaba de observar cada detalle de su rostro, logrando sólo que la chica se sonrojara.

– ¿cómo pueden cocinar los muggles para tanta gente? – preguntó Ron rompiendo el contacto visual de sus amigos – digo, según me ha dicho mi papá se la pasan metidos en la cocina todo el día sin dejar de cocinar – dijo volteando a ver a su amiga, quien estaba completamente sonrojada.

– ehm, bueno... generalmente tienen varios cocineros y... bueno, tienen un chef... algo así como el jefe de cocineros... – dijo al ver la mirada confundida de Ron – bueno, es gente que se dedica sólo a eso, no es como si cocinaran y además atendieran a los clientes... – decía sin poder bajar el tono rosado de sus mejillas, pues aún sentía la mirada de Harry, y volteó hacia el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver a Harry sonriéndole mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

– entonces son como los elfos de _Hogwarts_ – dijo Ron con calma, haciendo que tanto Luna como Ginny, y hasta Harry, lo voltearan a ver sorprendidos.

– no, no creo que sean como ellos... a los cocineros sí les pagan, tienen vacaciones, seguro... tienen derechos, a diferencia de los elfos, que... – decía Hermione molesta.

– ¡ey, calma! – la interrumpió Ron – sé que los elfos son diferentes a los muggles... los elfos son más serviciales – dijo fingiendo tono serio, pero no tardó demasiado en comenzar a reír, recibiendo un golpe de Hermione.

– ¡muy gracioso! – se quejó volviendo a recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento – ¡es ahí!... – dijo señalando el elegante restaurante que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

– ¡vaya, Hermione, dijiste que no era elegante! – le dijo Ginny observando el lugar.

– no es elegante... sólo es la fachada, pero no es un lugar al que debas venir con traje o vestido largo... – dijo también observando el restaurante.

– bien, Harry puede ir a estacionar el coche mientras nosotros apartamos la mesa – dijo Ron abriendo la puerta, al igual que Ginny y Luna, quienes cerraron la puerta sin dejar a Hermione bajarse del coche.

– eh... sí, yo acompañaré a Harry... – dijo un poco ofendida por la actitud de sus amigas.

– ehm... ¿sabes si hay algún estacionamiento por aquí? – le preguntó Harry observándola de nuevo por el retrovisor.

Hermione pensó por unos segundos en lo que le había preguntado su amigo y asintió – sí, aquí a la vuelta hay uno... – le decía señalando hacia su izquierda – ese usamos la semana pasada que vine con... – decía pero se quedó callada al recordar la plática que había tenido con Ginny.

– ¿con Peter?... – le preguntó Harry con tono serio mientras se tensaban los músculos de su rostro, y entró al estacionamiento – ¿quieres recordar los lindos momentos que pasaste con él? – le preguntó con tono molesto y bajó del coche sin decir nada más.

Hermione bajó rápidamente para alcanzarlo – Harry, Peter es sólo mi amigo... lo conozco desde que tengo 7 o algo así... – le intentó explicar caminando a su lado, tratando de seguir su paso.

– ¡claro¡y se mete a tu cuarto y entra a la cocina como si estuviera en su casa! – le dijo aún más enojado.

– ¿qué tiene de malo? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, pero enseguida recordó el ejemplo que le había dado Ginny – ¡no!... oye, Peter entra a la cocina y a mi cuarto como si nada porque es como de la familia, pasamos toda nuestra infancia juntos... es como mi hermano... ustedes son mis amigos, sería un poco extraño que entraran a mi habitación... y bueno, el año pasado era tu cumpleaños, creo que no teníamos nada qué hacer en la cocina o en mi habitación – le dijo poniéndose completamente roja.

– ¿sólo es tu amigo?... – le preguntó Harry deteniéndose, mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Hermione asintió – sólo es mi amigo y no tengo pensado que sea nada más en mi vida... – le dijo sonriendo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Harry correspondió a su sonrisa mientras acomodaba detrás de su oreja un mechón que caía por la mejilla de su amiga – me alegra escuchar eso... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de abrazarla, sintiendo como Hermione correspondía a su abrazo – vamos, nos deben estar esperando – dijo en susurro, separándose de su amiga, y para sorpresa de Hermione, caminó junto a ella sin soltar su mano.

– no creí que fuera a hacer tanto frío hoy... – dijo Hermione lamentándose por no haber llevado un suéter – ¿qué haces? – preguntó bastante confundida, observando a su amigo quitarse su abrigo.

– no pienso dejar que te congeles – le dijo mientras le ponía el abrigo sobre los hombros a una Hermione bastante sorprendida.

– no hace tanto frío... – dijo sintiéndose bastante sonrojada, haciendo reír a Harry.

– lo acabas de decir, además, estoy bien, traigo suéter, tu no tienes nada con qué cubrirte – le dijo volviendo a tomar su mano.

Si Hermione se había sorprendido por el hecho de que Harry le diera su abrigo, el que la volviera a tomar de la mano la hizo sentir bastante nerviosa, y con cada paso que daban rezaba por que no se detuviera, pues eso sólo podía indicar una cosa, y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría si Harry intentaba besarla de nuevo; Ginny, Ron, Luna y hasta Malfoy tenían razón, debía hablar con él sobre esos besos, pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado.

– buenas noches¿mesa para dos? – les preguntó un mesero haciendo salir de su ensimismamiento a Hermione.

Harry negó – nos esperan unos amigos – dijo con calma.

– ¡oh, claro!... síganme, por favor... – les indicó el mesero, y Harry asintió haciendo caminar a Hermione delante de él, tomándola por la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de su amiga.

_Veo una pareja a mi lado, besos y abrazos apretados, y yo esperando que me quieras tener. Uno de nosotros va a rendirse, uno va a tener que decidirse mientras tu mirada me busca otra vez._

Al llegar a la mesa, Ginny y Ron les sonrieron con complicidad, pero prefirieron no decir nada respecto al detalle de que Harry tomaba a Hermione por la cintura ni al hecho de que al sentarse acercara su silla a la de ella, pero Hermione no podía evitar notar esos detalles, y menos dejó de estremecerse al sentir a Harry acariciar su hombro al apoyar el brazo en el respaldo de su silla o al tomar su mano mientras platicaba con Ginny, Ron y Luna sobre Quidditch sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿irán al partido que va a haber en las afueras de Londres? – les preguntó Ginny sonriendo ampliamente – Draco me comentó acerca del partido, creo que es en unas semanas – decía con calma, sin dejar de sonreír mientras partía su comida.

Harry asintió acercándose un poco más a Hermione, con la excusa de dirigirse a Ginny, quien estaba al otro lado de Hermione – algo leí en _el Profeta_, creo que iré, según sé es un juego amistoso entre Inglaterra y Francia – dijo con calma, acariciando la rodilla de Hermione.

– mgr... ehm... voy al servicio... – dijo levantándose de su lugar bastante sonrojada. Se alejó de la mesa intentando no ver a ninguno de sus amigos, y menos a Harry, mientras sentía que sus mejillas le ardían cada vez más.

No podía creer que Harry estuviera actuando así, en toda la cena no había podido ponerle atención a nada por los nervios que sentía cada que Harry hacía contacto con ella, cada que se acercaba a ella o le susurraba cosas al oído. ¿Porqué hacía eso?

– ¿qué pasó, Hermione? – le preguntó Ginny sorprendiéndola, mientras la nombrada intentaba recuperar el color natural de sus mejillas observándose en el espejo.

Hermione la observó sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba de nuevo – ¿viste cómo estaba actuando! – le preguntó sin poder creerlo ella misma, y Ginny asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

– creo que todos nos dimos cuenta... ¿son novios o algo? – le preguntó sonriendo con complicidad, pero Hermione negó rápidamente.

– si fuera así, no estaría aquí escondida – decía un poco preocupada, caminando de un lado a otro en el servicio.

– ¿entonces?... ¿porqué actúa así? – le preguntó Ginny confundida y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

– no creo que sea por que le dije, básicamente, que no quería nada con Peter – dijo intentando encontrar la razón del actuar de su amigo, haciendo sonreír a Ginny – ¿qué? – le preguntó confundida.

– pues ¡es eso! – dijo Ginny con calma – Harry está actuando así porque sabe que tiene el camino libre... aunque eso no es del todo bueno, porque, bueno, debería haber hablado contigo... ¡agh¡rayos, está actuando igual que siempre! – dijo molesta – muy bien, si intenta tomar tu mano de nuevo o lo que sea, evítalo discretamente – le dijo como si fuera lo más fácil de hacer.

– ¡ah, sí, claro!... ¿alguna otra cosa más? – le preguntó Hermione con tono sarcástico antes de salir del servicio, seguida por su amiga.

– ¿porqué las mujeres siempre van acompañadas al baño, eh? – les preguntó Ron en cuanto llegaron a la mesa.

– no sé si te diste cuenta, pero yo fui primero y luego llegó Ginny, no tenía nada de malo que la esperara – le dijo Hermione con tono serio mientras se sentaban.

Ginny asintió – así es, además, no creo que te moleste en algo que vayamos acompañadas – le dijo también con tono serio, intentando no voltear a ver a Harry, pues sabía que si lo hacía le dirigiría algún mal gesto, le molestaba demasiado que se comportara así con Hermione.

– no es que nos moleste, si no que nos intriga eso de que las mujeres siempre vayan acompañadas al servicio – le dijo Harry aprovechando la excusa de hablar con Ginny para poder apoyar su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Hermione, quien se irguió discretamente.

– bien, déjense de intrigas y mejor hay que decidir si vamos a hacer algo más hoy – dijo Hermione acercándose a la mesa y apoyando sus brazos sobre esta para no volver a recargarse en su respaldo.

– ¡opino lo mismo que tú! – dijo Ginny sonriendo e, imitando a su amiga, se acercó a la mesa, para que no pareciera demasiado extraña su actitud.

– podemos ir a un bar – dijo Harry acercándose también a la mesa, apoyando una mano sobre la espalda de Hermione, a quien no le quedó de otra que intentar ignorarla y no sonrojarse.

– ¿un bar? – preguntó Luna – ¿quieres ir a _las Tres Escobas_? – lo cuestionó confundida.

Harry negó sonriendo – hay muchos bares interesantes en la ciudad – dijo recorriendo su mano por la espalda de Hermione para poder rodearla por la cintura.

– ¡muy bien!... ¡pues hay que ir! – dijo levantándose de su lugar para sacar el dinero de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Todos asintieron y la imitaron comenzando a sacar su dinero, a excepción de Luna, a quien Ron le había indicado que no lo hiciera. Y luego de pagar salieron del restaurante, Ginny se apresuró a tomar a Hermione del brazo, para evitar que Harry siguiera con sus juegos, y se dirigieron a pasos apresurados hacia el estacionamiento, mientras hacía reír a Hermione para que Harry no creyera que huía de él.

Llevaban alrededor de dos horas en el bar y Harry había intentado, en varias ocasiones, acercarse a Hermione, pero Ginny estaba entre él y ella, y al otro lado de Hermione estaban Ron y Luna; quienes no dejaban de abrazarse, besarse o decirse cosas al oído, provocando sólo que Hermione deseara más estar con Harry, compartir una relación como la de ellos o, siquiera, que Harry fuera constante, que mantuviera sus sentimientos, no que en un minuto fuera tierno y sincero con ella y en otro actuara como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

– ahora vuelvo... – les informó Ginny levantándose de su lugar y se dirigió al fondo del bar, en dirección a los servicios.

Hermione observaba las demás mesas, algunos platicaban, mientras otros tantos escuchaban atentamente al grupo que estaba tocando, y ella intentaba no notar que Harry se acercaba discretamente a ella, ocupando el lugar de Ginny.

– ¿te gusta este tipo de música? – le preguntó Harry levantando suficientemente la voz para que Hermione lo pudiera escuchar sobre el sonido de la música mientras le hablaba al oído.

La castaña sólo asintió tratando de ignorar la cercanía de Harry, quien, al ver respuesta (aunque fuera mínima) de Hermione, se acomodó observándola de perfil, apoyando su mano en el respaldo del banco de su amiga.

– jamás me imaginé que te gustaba este tipo de música – le dijo aún levantando la voz, acercándose un poco más a ella.

– no es que tenga un género musical favorito... creo que toda la música es buena, la diferencia es que hay músicos buenos y músicos malos¡y ellos son realmente buenos! – dijo también elevando su tono de voz, pero sin preocuparse por voltear a ver a Harry.

– ¡siempre tan bonita e inteligente! – le dijo casi rozando su oreja con sus labios.

Hermione intentó ignorar su comentario y se limitó a forzar una sonrisa sin apartarle la mirada al micrófono del guitarrista del grupo, pues no le gustaba ni un poco su música, pero creía que era mejor escucharlos a terminar llorando esa noche por otro arranque de necesidad de cariño de Harry.

– el día del baile me dejaste sin palabras... – le dijo sin alejar ni un poco su rostro de el de Hermione, aún apoyando una de sus manos en el respaldo de su silla mientras que la otra la colocaba con suavidad sobre la pierna de su amiga, quien se levantó de un salto de su banco.

– ¡necesito aire fresco! – anunció Hermione antes de salir lo más rápido que le permitía la gente que llenaba el bar. Cada vez le era menos soportable el actuar de Harry, la hacía creer que había algo más y cuando estaba dispuesta a dar todo, actuaba como si nada, y eso la estaba cansando. Salió del bar con un par de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas mientras el frío viento golpeaba su rostro.

– ¿te sientes mal?... ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – le preguntó Harry en cuanto salió del local, pero Hermione negó ocultando su rostro – ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó preocupado al notar las lágrimas de su amiga.

Hermione lo volteó a ver con el entrecejo fruncido – ¡pasa que ya me cansé!... ¡pasa que ya me cansó tu jueguito!... ¡no puedo estar soportando que actúes como si fuera algo más que tu amiga!... ¡no puedo soportar que aceptes que sea algo más que tu amiga cuando a ti se te antoje! – le decía enojada mientras más lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas – ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?... ¿sólo un beso de vez en cuando?... ¿sólo una caricia cuando ya no soportes todo ese sufrimiento que te guardas!... ¿tan difícil es decirme lo que sientes, lo que te preocupa?... – le preguntaba sin dejar su tono molesto y Harry asintió intentando decir algo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió – pero te es verdaderamente fácil robarme cuantos besos quieras¿no es así? – le dijo antes de darse media vuelta, dispuesta a irse en ese momento, pero Harry la alcanzó cuando había dado apenas cinco pasos.

– no es fácil para mi¿sabes? – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo que Hermione lo encarara de nuevo.

– y para mi sí¿verdad?... fue realmente fácil que te robaras mi primer beso... ¡fue fácil darme cuenta que tú sólo querías un poco de cariño mientras yo pensaba que había algo más detrás de ese beso!... de esos besos... – dijo en susurro, dándose vuelta de nuevo, y se alejó sin que intentara detenerla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, como podrán ver, Harry es un verdadero... (agréguenle todos los adjetivos que quieran)... Esperemos que pueda enmendar todo lo que ha hecho! TODO jajaja**

**_Tifanny:_** Muchas gracias por leerme, me alegra que te guste mi songfic...

**_AlexiaRiddle:_** jajaja Espero que la actualización haya sido suficientemente rápido... Disculpa si te molestó que lo haya dejado ahí :p

Sí, intento que los personajes sean lo más parecido a como los describe Rowling, aunque no niego que de vez en cuando se me van los pies... bueno en este caso se me van las manos... eso lo puedes comprobar mi songfic: _Mujer de Lujo_, en el que pongo a una Hermione bastante diferente... :p

Pero bueno, lo importante es que te guste la historia... espero que así siga siendo hasta el final.

**_Sofi Potter:_** Me halaga que te guste mi songfic y mi otro fic... espero continuar pronto con el otro... pero mientras tanto puedes leer el de _Harry - ¿Alguien sabe quién soy?_... aunque, bueno, no sé si ya lo hayas leído la primera vez que o publiqué.

**_Zeisse:_** ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo! Siempre al pendiente de lo que hago¡mil gracias¡Te quiero mucho!

**_Pan-nany11:_** Muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto que leas mi fic y te guste... Espero que así sea hasta el final...

**_MikeBanks:_** Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi historia, y gracias por decir que me merezco muchos reviews, no importa cuántos reviews reciba, lo único que me importa es que a la poca gente que lea mis historias realmente le gusten...

**_Ariel:_** ¡Mi niña! Mil gracias por leerme, es un honor para mi que te gusten mis historias, un verdadero honor¡eh!... ¡Espero nunca defraudarte!

Y espero que tú también continúes pronto con tu fic, eh! Que me tienes en un hilo!

**_Sonia Granger Potter:_** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste mi historia... respecto a los SongFics... bueno en el foro de WB hubo un problema al modificar la página y todos los fics que habían se revolvieron, he ahí la razón por la que mis historias no están en orden... entonces lo que hago ahora es publicarlas ahí, pero también aquí, por cualquier cosa... y aquí tmb tengo algunas otras historias... supongo que ya las has visto en mi perfil... y tengo pensado publicar las demás que tenía en el foro de la WB... así que no te preocupes, las podrás leer :p


	3. ¿Me Quieres?

**Hola! Bueno, aquí está como se los prometí! Para la otra no tardaré tanto... disculpe, he estado trabajando en el Cap 38 de Nada es lo que Parece y no quiero que se me vaya nada... Disfruten el fic y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

– ¿y Hermione? – le preguntó Ron en cuanto lo vio acercarse a ellos.

– se fue... – dijo cabizbajo, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de su amigo.

– ¿la dejaste irse¿sola! – le preguntó más que enojado, zarandeándolo un poco – ¡ve por ella ahora mismo! – le dijo apretando los dientes mientras le señalaba la salida estirando su brazo.

– vamos, no los voy a dejar aquí... – dijo Harry dándose media vuelta, pero Ron lo detuvo.

– ¡vas a ir tú sólo, nosotros no tenemos nada qué arreglar con ella! – le dijo con tono amenazador, pero Ginny negó acercándose a Harry.

– Hermione no va a aceptar regresar con Harry a menos que nosotros se lo pidamos – dijo con tono serio y se dirigió a la salida, seguida por su hermano y sus amigos.

Se subieron en silencio al coche y Harry no tardó en arrancar elevando demasiado la velocidad.

– ¡ey, cálmate! – se quejó Ron sosteniéndose con el tablero.

– sí, Harry, así no veremos a Hermione – lo apoyó Luna, quien (al igual que Ginny) se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad rápidamente.

– ¡para! – le gritó Ginny – ¡allí está Hermione! – anunció señalando hacia delante, pero en segundos la pasaron de largo, y Harry frenó con un rechinido, haciendo que los tres se inclinaran hacia delante; puso el coche en reversa y regresó hasta la chica a la que habían pasado y, efectivamente, era Hermione, que iba abrazándose a sí misma mientras su rostro era humedecido por contadas lágrimas.

– ¡ey, guapa! – la llamó Ron mientras Harry hacía avanzar el coche al paso de Hermione, pero la chica no volteó – vamos, Hermy, sube, te prometo que no tendrás que hablar ni una palabra con el idiota que tenemos como amigo – le dijo, pero al no obtener respuesta hizo que Harry se detuviera completamente y se bajó del coche – ey¿estás enojada conmigo? – le preguntó con tono serio y Hermione negó sin voltearlo a ver – muy bien, entonces vamos, te acompaño a tu casa – le dijo con tono decidido y, rodeándola por los hombros, la hizo comenzar a caminar, pero Hermione se detuvo.

– no puedes acompañarme¿cómo te irás a _Grimmauld Place_? – le preguntó preocupada, recibiendo una sonrisa tranquila de su amigo.

– Harry puede esperarme ahí, no pasa nada – le dijo con calma, pero Hermione se volvió a negar.

– ¡no, cómo crees! – le dijo preocupada.

– muy bien, entonces ven con nosotros, no vamos a permitir que te vayas sola – le dijo con tono decidido y la hizo caminar hacia el coche y, a pesar de su poca resistencia, entró al coche.

Harry condujo hasta la casa de Hermione, nadie habló en todo el camino, todos parecían demasiado tensos, y, hasta cierto punto, Ron lograba superar el coraje que sentía Hermione, intentando contener los enormes deseos que tenía de golpear a su amigo, pero ya podría hacer eso cuando llegaran a _Grimmauld Place_. Y con un débil "_gracias_" Hermione bajó del coche.

A penas iba dándole la vuelta al coche cuando Harry se bajó rápidamente y se acercó a ella, haciéndola retroceder.

– necesito hablar contigo... – le dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta del asiento de atrás, mientras Hermione estaba en el lado opuesto – por favor, Hermione, ven... – le pidió alejándose del coche.

Hermione lo observó con desconfianza, pero al final se acercó poco a poco a él – ¿qué pasa? – le dijo con tono serio, deteniéndose a un metro de él.

– perdón... – dijo Harry dando un paso hacia ella, pero Hermione retrocedió la misma distancia.

– un 'perdón' no cambia lo que pasó... – le dijo con tono serio, dispuesta a entrar a su casa, pero Harry la detuvo alcanzándola.

– lo sé, Hermione... es sólo que... por favor, perdóname... nunca quise arruinarlo así... eres demasiado importante para mi, no quiero perderte... – le dijo en susurro, y Hermione lo volteó a ver.

– ¿entonces porqué actuaste así?... ¿porqué me hiciste creer que las cosas eran diferentes, que lo que sentías era diferente? – le preguntó intentando parecer dura, pero por dentro su corazón se encogía.

– ¡porque lo es! – le dijo Harry con tono serio – es diferente, Hermione... todo es diferente... – le dijo en susurro antes de regresar a su coche.

Hermione intentó seguirlo, debía explicarle lo que había dicho, pero al darse cuenta de las miradas de sus amigos, pensó que era mejor dejarlo para otro día, tarde o temprano se verían de nuevo.

Hermione estaba apunto de entrar a su casa, cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del coche, y apretó con fuerza la perilla temiendo que fuera Harry.

– tranquila, soy Ginny – le dijo su amiga en susurro – Ron cree que es mejor que me quede, por la salud de mi mamá... – le dijo sonriendo antes de que su amiga la volteara a ver.

Se despidieron de sus amigos con un movimiento de mano y, sin decir nada más, entraron a la casa.

_No me puedo contener._

_Ni un roce y yo queriendo llenarme de placer; ni un roce y yo soñando con lo que pueda ser; ni un roce y yo buscando de mi boca tu sabor; ni un roce y tu queriendo hacerme el amor._

Ginny ya tenía dos días en casa de Hermione y a penas si le había podido sacar media palabra de lo que había pasado la noche que salieron; no dejaba de excusarse, cada que Ginny sacaba el tema a relucir, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer o documentos que ordenar para iniciar su curso de sanadora. Sólo sabía que Harry se había disculpado con ella y que, de alguna forma, le había confesado que la veía de otra manera; pero eso también lo sabían Ron y Luna, no sólo ella había escuchado esa plática.

– ¿vas a salir? – le preguntó Ginny a Hermione al verla arreglarse un poco más.

– no, bueno, talvez... – dijo en susurro, mientras se recogía el cabello – talvez viene Peter... ya no puedo esperar más a que Harry se decida... – dijo sintiendo una punzada en el pecho y recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su amiga.

– pero... Hermione... ¿cómo...?... ¡Hermione, a ti no te gusta Peter! – le dijo Ginny con tono serio.

Hermione negó – quiero a Peter... – le dijo con tono seguro.

– ¡claro! pero es diferente, Peter es sólo tu amigo, Harry... ¡a Harry realmente lo quieres! – le dijo manteniendo su tono serio.

– sí¿pero quién me asegura que él me quiere a mi?... ¿quién me asegura que un día me va a decir que me quiere y al otro va a actuar como si no lo hubiera dicho nunca? – le decía con tono dolido, optando por dejarse el cabello suelto.

– esa era la idea, debían hablar para aclarar todo, para que Harry se decidiera – le dijo Ginny antes de meterse al servicio bastante molesta.

Hermione suspiró terminando de arreglarse y salió de su habitación. Se preparó un poco de cereal, aunque no comió ni una pizca, se la pasó dándole vueltas con su cuchara mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Harry, en que realmente necesitaba pensar lo que Peter le diría.

– ¡oh, Dios! – exclamó levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y subió corriendo a su dormitorio.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Ginny al verla entrar como zumbido al closet.

– si estoy así cuando llegue Peter pensará otra cosa... – dijo mientras descolgaba los jeans viejos, que siempre usaba cuando estaba en su casa, y una blusa blanca de manga corta.

– ¿no era esa tu intención? – le preguntó Ginny con tono serio.

– sí, pero ya no quiero... – dijo Hermione cambiándose.

– ¡ah, muy bien! entonces espero que lo despaches rápido, necesito hablar contigo, y según mi mamá, tengo que regresar hoy en la noche a _la madriguera_ – le dijo sonriendo mientras se peinaba.

– ¿hoy? – le preguntó Hermione confundida – ¿porqué? –

– no sé... supongo que Ron, Harry y Draco se metieron en algún problema, talvez necesitan ayuda – dijo como quien dice cualquier cosa y salió del dormitorio.

– Jane... – la llamó Peter captando su atención. Tenía más de una hora que había llegado a casa de Hermione, y tenían el mismo tiempo solos, platicando de trivialidades, mientras Ginny hacía quien sabe cuanto en la habitación de Hermione.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Hermione con calma, como si no esperara nada de lo que le iba a decir.

– yo... ehm... bueno, necesito hablar contigo – le decía acercándose un poco a ella, mientras Hermione observaba el lugar en el que les habían tomado la foto, hacía casi un año, a ella y a Harry.

– sí... te escucho – dijo volteándolo a ver al darse cuenta de que Peter se había quedado callado, pero justo cuando volteó hacia él lo vio acercarse a ella, plantándole un beso en los labios – ¡Peter! – dijo separándose rápidamente de él con gesto sorprendido – Peter, yo no... – decía mientras se levantaba del escalón en el que estaban sentados.

– ¡Jane, me gustas! – le dijo Peter intentando acercarse a ella, pero Hermione retrocedió al igual que lo había hecho con Harry dos noches antes – temía tanto decírtelo, pero creo que es el momento justo... me gustas desde hace años y quisiera iniciar una relación contigo... – le decía sin dejar de caminar hacia ella, arrinconándola contra una jardinera – tu ya... bueno, ya terminaste la escuela y estaba pensando si querías venir a vivir conmigo... a Francia – le decía mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

Hermione lo escuchaba aturdida, no podía creer en todo lo que le estaba diciendo y sólo la proximidad de Peter la hizo reaccionar – ¿a Francia? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir – Peter, detente un momento, yo nunca acepté nada... – dijo haciendo que se separara de ella.

– pero... nos conocemos desde hace años... nos queremos¡esto puede funcionar! – le decía intentando acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– sí, nos queremos... yo te quiero, pero no de la misma forma que tú a mi... yo te veo como un hermano – le dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada decepcionada de Peter.

– no puedes verme como un hermano... ¡yo jamás te vi así! – le dijo con tono serio, tomándola por los brazos.

– lo siento, yo siempre te vi así... nunca pensé que tú sentías otra cosa... – le decía mientras regresaba al interior de la casa, seguida por Peter.

– ¡pero es así!... me gustas, Jane... ¡te amo! – le dijo aún caminando detrás de ella, haciendo que Hermione se detuviera de golpe – te amo desde hace tiempo... créeme, nunca pensé que me pasaría esto, pero así es... me di cuenta de que era así cuando me fui a Francia... – le decía casi en susurro, mientras Hermione aún le daba la espalda.

– Peter, yo... lo siento... – dijo sin saber nada más qué decir¿qué le podía contestar a alguien que le estaba confesando su amor cuando ella no sentía nada más que amistad?.

– no lo sientas... – le dijo Peter con tono decaído antes de pasar a su lado y salir de la cocina.

Hermione se quedó en el mismo lugar por varios minutos, intentando meditar lo que había pasado, lo que le había dicho Peter... ¿había dejado escapar una oportunidad de ser feliz? O ¿había hecho lo correcto?

– ¿ya se fue Peter? – le preguntó Ginny en cuanto la vio entrar a su habitación, y Hermione asintió cabizbaja – ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó un poco preocupada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en su cama para acostarse al lado de Ginny – Peter me dijo que me amaba... – le confesó con mirada ausente, llevándose las manos al rostro.

Ginny se acomodó en la cama, bocabajo, para poder observar mejor a Hermione – ¿estás hablando enserio? – le preguntó sin poderle creer lo que había dicho, y Hermione asintió – ¿y tú qué le dijiste? –

– le dije que lo sentía... – le dijo hablando bajo sus manos – ¡Dios, qué estúpido se ha de haber escuchado! – se lamentó levantándose de la cama – ¿pero qué podía decirle?... yo no lo amo... ni siquiera puedo asegurarte que amo a Harry... lo quiero, lo quiero demasiado, pero no puedo decir que lo amo... – decía deteniéndose frente al librero que estaba del lado izquierdo de su cama, observando la foto de su última noche en Hogwarts, la foto en la que Ron tuvo que intervenir para que Harry no fuera tan frío con ella, la misma foto que la confundía tanto, al igual que la foto que les habían tomado a ella y a Harry el día del cumpleaños de este.

Ginny se acercó a ella en silencio y de la misma forma regresó a la cama con el álbum de Hermione en manos – creo que tenemos que hablar... necesitas aclarar lo que sientes y necesitamos aclarar lo que siente Harry... – le dijo mientras abría el álbum donde estaba la flor marchita que había visto en la habitación de la morena días antes de su graduación, y la foto que, a pesar de sólo tener un año de antigüedad, ya se veía bastante vieja.

Hermione volteó hacia su amiga y se acercó a ella con gesto derrotado, sabía que no podía huirle más a esa conversación, Ginny sabía que había habido un beso antes de el de la graduación, pero nunca le había dicho ni explicado nada de lo que había pasado ese día, ni siquiera sabía cuándo había sucedido.

– bien... te escucho – le dijo con tono serio, sin apartar la mirada de su amiga.

Hermione aspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos, como intentando mentalizar aquella escena, mientras liberaba lentamente el aire de sus pulmones.

_Era el cumpleaños de Harry, habían decidido festejarlo en casa de Hermione pues querían que fuera una sorpresa para el chico y si iban a la madriguera sería un poco obvio, así que Hermione lo logró convencer de ir a su casa para ayudarle con una poción que le había dejado Snape; y Harry, muy poco complacido de tener que hacer deberes en su cumpleaños, aceptó sólo porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer ese día. Así que al llegar se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a la mayoría de sus amigos; incluyendo todos los Weasley; en el salón de la casa de su mejor amiga._

_– ¿qué pasa, Harry¿no estás a gusto con la fiesta? – le preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada, mientras era llevada por su amigo hacia el patio. _

_Harry la volteó a ver sonriéndole sin dejar de caminar hacia los arbustos y árboles que hacían una especie de cueva._

_– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó preocupada al no obtener respuesta de su amigo._

_– nada... – dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír mientras se detenía al final del jardín, bastante escondidos de la vista de todos – es sólo que me sentí un poco sofocado ahí adentro – dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto, indicándole a Hermione que se sentara a su lado._

_– bueno, sí, el salón no es muy grande... – decía un poco contrariada por la actitud de su amigo, mientras se sentaba a su lado, cruzando sus piernas._

_– tu casa es muy bonita... – le dijo Harry sonriendo, recargándose en la barda que dividía el terreno de los Granger de el terreno de los Morissette; los vecinos de Hermione, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas._

_– gracias... – fue todo lo que atinó a decir Hermione. Tenía años intentando ocultar lo que sentía, pero siempre se le había hecho verdaderamente difícil estar a solas con él, en un lugar tan... – romántico... – dijo en susurro, sin siquiera haberlo planeado._

_– perdón ¿dijiste algo? – le preguntó Harry confundido y Hermione negó inmediatamente._

_– nada, nada... – dijo bastante nerviosa, intentando separarse un poco de Harry, pues el aroma del chico sumado al olor a tierra mojada, la estaban haciendo perder la razón y no quería salir corriendo de ahí, para luego tener que dar explicaciones._

_– ¿crees que alguna chica se fijaría en mi? – le preguntó Harry con tono serio._

_Hermione tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo mental para no voltear a verlo con gesto sorprendido – ¡claro que sí, Harry!... le gustas a muchas chicas y lo sabes... – le dijo intentando sonar segura y no denotar que ella era una de las chicas que se sentía atraída por él._

_– ¡claro! les gusta mi puesto de capitán... les gusta la fama que he ganado por mi cicatriz... les gusta la fortuna que, gracias a la seguidora de Skeeter, saben que tengo... pero ¿alguna vez se va a fijar alguna chica en mi por quien soy?... ¿crees que algún día alguien se pueda llegar a enamorar de mi? – le preguntó con gesto cabizbajo, y Hermione no pudo evitar tomar su mano para demostrarle su apoyo._

_– ¡podría jurarlo! – le dijo Hermione con tono serio – eres un gran chico, un gran amigo... te preocupa el bien de los demás... sabes escuchar... eres bueno y tienes un gran corazón... y no eres feo... – le dijo haciendo reír a su amigo – lo digo en serio... eres guapo y tienes unos ojos verdes que vuelven locas a muchas chicas¡eh! – le dijo intentando hacerlo sonar como un simple comentario – en serio, Harry, no deberías preocuparte por eso, estoy segura que encontrarás a una chica que te ame como te mereces, porque lo mereces, en serio cre... – decía, pero la acción de su amigo, además de callarla, la dejó pasmada._

_Harry se había inclinado hacia ella, sin que Hermione lo hubiera notado, y había detenido su largo discurso plantándole un beso en los labios._

_Hermione se sorprendió demasiado, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Harry la besaría, nunca hubiera creído que Harry sentía algo por ella y menos había llegado a pensar que él le daría su primer beso. Aunque siempre había imaginado ese momento de otra manera, le habría gustado que hubiera seguido el protocolo común de un beso... un **"Te quiero"** no habría estado nada mal o por lo menos un **"me gustas"**. Pero la forma en que Harry la besaba, la ternura con la que rodeaba sus brazos y acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, no pudo hacer nada más que olvidar cualquier cosa que hubiera soñado antes y corresponder a ese maravilloso beso._

_Harry se separó lentamente de ella, sin dejar de sonreír, pero sin voltearla a ver tampoco, observando detenidamente la flor que estaba convenientemente entre ellos. Soltó suavemente a Hermione para tomar la flor con firmeza y la cortó._

_– gracias... por todo... – le dijo entregándole la flor, antes de recibir un beso de Hermione._

_La chica lo rodeó por el cuello con un brazo y con su otra mano acarició su mejilla con suavidad, y se separó lentamente de él al sentir que Harry lo hacía._

_– será mejor que regresemos, alguien podría notar nuestra ausencia – le dijo sonriendo, antes de levantarse del césped, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_Salieron juntos de la pequeña cueva "vegetal" en el momento justo en el que Colin salía al jardín._

_– ¡Harry, te he estado buscando por todas partes! – le decía emocionado – ¡hola, Hermione!... acabo de llegar... ¡ya le tomé foto a todos los invitados, pero falta la más importante! – decía sin dejar su tono emocionado, mostrándole la cámara a los chicos – ¡la de el cumple añero y su mejor amiga! – dijo preparando la cámara, mientras Harry abrazaba a su amiga, quien no comprendió; hasta minutos después; el significado de esas tres simples palabras: **"su mejor amiga"**._

Ginny la observó con la boca abierta por varios segundos, no podía creer lo que le había contado su amiga – entonces... es que... ¡por Dios! Esto es confuso... si fue tan tierno contigo por que no... digo¿porqué no inició una relación contigo? – le preguntaba indignada – él vio tu reacción, él vio que querías seguir¿porqué no iniciar algo? –

– no sé, Ginny... él simplemente nos hizo regresar a la fiesta y se olvidó de lo que había pasado, lo ignoró por completo... tú viste cómo actuó conmigo cuando regresamos del jardín: a penas si me hablaba o me volteaba a ver; esa fue la primera vez que rompí la foto, pero me convencí de que era porque necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, así que me arrepentí y volví a unir los trozos. Cuando regresamos al castillo pensé que se había dejado llevar por todo lo que le estaba diciendo, y volví a romper la foto, me molestó demasiado el pensar que sólo se había dejado llevar y que me había permitido ilusionarme cuando él no sentía nada, pero entonces pensé que no sólo era su culpa, que yo también lo había permitido seguir sin siquiera preguntarle si él sentía algo por mi, así que, de nuevo, uní los trozos. Y lo mismo sucedió cada vez que Harry me hacía un desplante, cada que me trataba con la punta del pie, como si no le importara lo que pasó aquella noche... pero te puedo asegurar que no fue cualquier beso... ¡él fue realmente tierno! – decía comenzando a caminar por su habitación, siendo seguida por la mirada de Ginny.

– necesitas hablar con él... no creo que sea justo, Ron ha intentado hacerlo entrar en razón, pero nadie lo entiende – decía la pelirroja con tono molesto.

– no voy a presionarlo, él sabe lo que hace... además, sé que todavía está un poco perturbado por lo que pasó en la última batalla – le decía preocupada, observando la foto de su último baile.

Ginny se levantó de la cama bastante molesta – ¿te has dado cuenta que cada que te hace enojar lo justificas?... comete un error, te enojas y al final terminas perdonándolo porque encontraste alguna razón para justificarlo... y por eso mismo no se ha preocupado por pensar en lo que sientes, por pensar en lo que él mismo siente, porque sabe que al final siempre terminas aceptándolo sin recriminarle nada. Pero ni tú ni él se han puesto a pensar en todo lo que pasas, en que él no es el único afectado por su pasado... ¡tú has sufrido al lado de él, Hermione¡nadie ha pasado por tantas cosas a su lado como tú¡ni siquiera Ron! – le decía sin dejar su tono molesto.

– ¿de qué sirve que me dé cuenta?... Harry ni siquiera se preocupa por pensar en lo que siento, sólo llega, me besa y ¡actúa como si nada! – decía Hermione reteniendo las lágrimas – lo único que puedo hacer es: actuar como si nada... olvidar lo que pasó y seguir adelante... – decía enjugándose los ojos antes de que derramaran alguna lágrima.

Ginny tenía tantos deseos de zarandear a su amiga, de hacerla entender que si no hablaba con Harry, él jamás se decidiría; pero se tuvo que contener, pues alguien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

– Jane, hija, te buscan... – le informó su mamá asomándose por el pequeño espacio que había dejado al abrir la puerta.

– ¿es Peter? – preguntó preocupada, temiendo que el chico hubiera vuelto para insistirle que se fuera a vivir con él.

Su mamá solamente negó y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Hermione volteó a ver confundida a Ginny, pero no dijo nada, sólo salió de la habitación tratando de imaginarse quién podría haber ido a buscarla.

Bajaba las escaleras pensando en todas las personas que podrían haber llegado a buscarla a su casa, pero no se le ocurría nadie; ¿Ron, seguramente él estaría con Luna¿Peter, su mamá le había dicho que no era él¿Luna, ella había sido descartada desde el principio¿Ginny, ella estaba en su casa... ¿quién podría estar ahí?

– ¿Harry? – dijo bastante sorprendida y confundida al ver la melena negra de su amigo, quien la volteó a ver rápidamente, con gesto preocupado.

– ¡Hermione, por favor, déjame hablar contigo!... necesito aclararte todo, por favor... si ya eres novia de Peter no lo digas ahora, sólo... ¡necesito hablar contigo! – le dijo con tono urgente, quedándose en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, pues temía que si daba un paso sucediera lo mismo que había sucedido dos noches atrás, que Hermione retrocediera.

Pero la chica sólo asintió y le indicó que la siguiera. Caminó detrás de ella, pasando el salón hasta llegar al estudio.

Era una habitación bastante amplia y, como no podía faltar, estaba llena de estanterías repletas de libros, un enorme escritorio de roble en el centro y una pequeña sala de descanso cerca de la única ventana de la habitación, que daba al jardín, al igual que una chimenea bastante elegante, y del otro lado, donde estaba la estantería más amplia había un sillón individual.

Al entrar le indicó a Harry que se sentara en la sala, pero el chico prefirió quedarse parado sin dejar de observar con una mirada ansiosa a Hermione.

– bien, te escucho... – dijo con calma, quedándose también de pie.

– lo siento... no sé por dónde empezar... – dijo un poco apenado, rascándose la nuca mientras se sentaba en la bracera del sillón individual de la sala.

– puedes empezar por decirme qué haces aquí – le dijo manteniendo su tono calmado.

Harry se levantó de nuevo e intentó acercarse a Hermione, pero él mismo se detuvo – necesito hablar contigo sobre todo lo que ha pasado... necesito aclararte porqué he estado actuando de esa forma... necesito disculparme contigo por haberme comportado como un idiota – decía con rapidez, temiendo que Hermione lo fuera a interrumpir en cualquier momento, pero la castaña se mantuvo en silencio escuchándolo atentamente – primero que nada... ¡perdón, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte o hacerte sufrir cada que... cada que yo... bueno, cada vez que te robaba un beso... – le dijo sonrojándose un poco – desde el principio intenté no hacerlo... intenté evitar cometer ese error, y llevaba años lográndolo, pero... cuando estábamos en el jardín... yo sólo quería escapar de toda esa gente que no me interesaba y luego saltó esa duda a mi cabeza... digo, Ron estaba muy bien con Luna, la amaba y ella lo amaba a él... hasta Draco estaba bien, tenía a Ginny... y... bueno, yo tenía un montón de chavas que sólo veían mi cicatriz o cualquier otra tontería, menos lo que realmente era, y el escucharte decir todas esas cosas de mi... ni siquiera me detuve a pensar si lo decías porque realmente lo sintieras o sólo porque intentabas animarme... no pude pensar, tu mirada me volvió loco... y así era cada vez que te veía... por eso intentaba huir de ti, por eso en más de una ocasión me comporté como un idiota contigo... porque si te seguía observando, si me seguías viendo, iba a volver a perder la razón y te besaría... te besaría y te haría mía... –

Hermione lo observó atónita, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Harry – pero... – dijo cerrando los ojos sin saber si podría controlarse y evitar golpearlo – no sé... pasé meses... ¡años¡creyendo que no te interesaba en lo más mínimo!... pensando que era una tonta por haberme... ¡por haber creído que mi mejor amigo se podría fijar en mi!... ¿porqué no me dijiste nada?... ¿porqué me dejaste ver como una idiota cada que tenías una atención conmigo?... ¡cada que me hacías pensar que había algo más! – le reclamaba intentando controlar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado desde su conversación con Ginny.

Harry la observó cabizbajo e intentó acercarse más a ella, pero esta vez Hermione sí retrocedió – Hermione, por favor... – dijo acercándose a ella para detenerla – no podía aceptarlo, tú sabes porqué... ¿crees que iba a permitir que te pasara algo?... ¿crees que iba a estar quitado de la pena andando contigo mientras Voldemort te buscaba para vengarse de mi? – le decía sin soltar sus brazos – Voldemort te buscaba, Hermione, y yo intentaba hacerle creer a toda costa que yo no siento nada por ti, pero eso es mentira y ¡siempre lo fue!... no hay día que no piense en ti... no hay momento en que no desee tenerte entre mis brazos... ni noche que no sueñe contigo... y lo único que tengo para soportar que no seas mía son esos besos... los mejores besos de mi vida... – le decía acercándose lentamente a ella, y aprisionó sus labios con los suyos y su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Hermione se entregó completamente a ese beso, por fin había escuchado lo que tantas veces había querido escuchar de labios de Harry, y ahora le entregaba su alma entera en ese beso.

Harry la rodeaba por la cintura, doblando un poco las rodillas para quedar a su altura, mientras la acorralaba contra la pared profundizando el beso. Y Hermione lo rodeaba por el cuello despeinando más el cabello de su nuca y con su otro brazo lo rodeaba por la espalda acariciándola, y no tardó en subir su mano a su cuello al sentir a Harry levantarla del suelo.

No sabía hacia dónde la llevaba y no le importaba, pero no tardó en sentir un descenso hasta tocar con su espalda la calidez del sillón y la firmeza del cuerpo de Harry sobre el de ella.

El chico se separó un poco sólo para comenzar a besar su cuello mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cintura por debajo de la blusa.

– por favor... dime que me quieres... es todo lo que necesito... – le pidió Hermione con la respiración entrecortada, haciendo que Harry la volteara a ver negando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pensé que no podría actualizar hoy, con eso del trabajo, pero aquí estoy, espero que les haya gustado...**

**_AlexiaRiddle:_** Hola! Bueno, me alegra que te siga gustando mi songfic... Todos odiamos a Harry cuando actúa así, pero no es genial? Jejeje como dices, es como todos los hombres... no es perfecto el pobre jajaja pero bueno, deberá enmendar sus errores.

Espero que te siga gustando la historia, y no olvides dejar tu review jajajajaja

**_Sonylee:_** Hola, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, aquí tienes otro buen cacho :p

**_MikeBanks:_** Muchas gracias por tu review, me da gusto saber que el fic te está agradando, espero que siga siendo así hasta el final...

Bueno, sí, Harry ha sido un bueno para nada (o bueno para hacer sufrir a Harry), pero deberá arreglar las cosas, no?... no puede dejar sufriendo a Hermione toda la vida... o sí? Jejejeje en cuanto a Ron y Malfoy... sí, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se volteen a ver, pero de que hay problemitas, tenlo por seguro.

**_Norely:_** Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, son muy importantes para mi... Espero que este cap haya respondido alguna de tus preguntas :p...

**_Koi Hana:_** Me alegra que te guste el fic a pesar de que, como dices, no seas fan de la pareja... sí, Harry a veces es un tonto y eso hace interesantes algunas historias jejeje...

**_Ariel:_** ¡Amiga!... me alegra tanto que te sigan gustando mis historias... ¡es un honor! Espero no defraudarte nunca..

Con respecto a lo que dijiste, bueno, creo que todas hemos pasado, o en algún momento pasamos por eso... Hombres al fin, no? Jajajaja

Espero que te haya gustado este cacho.

**_Sofi Potter:_** Me da gusto que te siga agradando la historia... a Harry le encanta usar a Hermione, pero cuando se dé cuenta de que la puede perder se arrepentirá! Ya lo verás... jejejeje Espero que sigas leyendo la historia...

**_Aiko Granger:_** hijita! Que bueno que te gustó la historia, la verdad no creí que fuera a tener tanto éxito :p... Muchos me decía que era mejor At The Beginning, pero supongo que les gusta el Harry malo jejejeje...

Ok ok... dejo tu respuesta cortita porque sé que quieres seguir leyendo el otro fic jejejeje así que... sólo me queda decirte que yo tmb me siento orgullosa te di... ya ves sí heredaste la inteligencia de mi mamá... si no, no escribirías tan bien!

**_Sonia Granger Potter:_** Sí, lo imbécil sólo se lo va a quitar Hermione, ya verás... jajajajaja Espero que la historia te siga gustando, me duele que Hermione sufra, pero en mis demás fics creo que podrás darte cuenta que es lo que más sucede... ha de ser psicología inversa o algo así, porque, después de todo, Hermione es mi personaje favorito... en fin... no dejes de leer la historia :p

**_Enigranger: _**Síii! Yo también odio el foro de la warner... me he peleado con él, así que ya no volveré a escribir ahí, sólo leeré algunos fics... es un enredo eso... y debería ser el mejor, no? Jajaja

Sí, Hermione debería mandarlo mucho a volar, tanto en el songficcomo en el libro de JK, a ver si así reacciona Harry y se da cuenta de lo mucho que la quiere... pero bueno... tengo la esperanza de que en el sexto libro se darán cuenta los dos de que se aman... no precisamente que comiencen a andar en el sexto libro, pero sí que recapaciten... en fin... eso sólo lo puede decir la jefa...

Espero que te siga gustando el fic... no olvides dejar tu review, ok? Son de vital importancia para mi!

**_Witchmin:_** Que gusto que te agrade mi fic! Sí, Peter es un tonto, pero pues está enamorado de Hermione... qué puede hacer el pobre? Espero que te siga gustando el fic...

**_Tifanny:_** el placer es mío, me alegra que se siga gustando mi fic... espero que así sea hasta el final!

**_Marta:_** aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado!

**_KARIN:_** me alegra que te siga gustando el fic... espero darle el lugar que se merece la mejor pareja de todas HHr!


	4. En Brazos de Morfeo

**Hola! Estoy muy emocionada... y son muchas cosas a la vez... el libro está a sólo 3 días de salir a la venta... pronto voy a cumplir #$ años... y mi songfic está teniendo más éxito de lo que esperaba! Y sólo puedo agradecerles que les esté gustando!**

**NOTA: sé que hay algunos a los que no les gusta lo meloso, y quiero advertirles que tengo las manos escurriendo miel, así que, sólo leerán palabras dulces... bueno, y una que otra maldición... Espero que les guste!**

– por favor... dime que me quieres... es todo lo que necesito... – le pidió Hermione con la respiración entrecortada, haciendo que Harry la volteara a ver negando.

– no te quiero, Hermione... – le dijo con tono serio sin apartar sus manos del cuello y de la cintura de Hermione, quien lo observaba incrédula, dispuesta a lanzarle una maldición en cualquier momento, pero Harry la volvió a besar antes de seguir hablando – te amo... sólo puedo decirte eso... ¿cuenta? – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que los labios de Hermione se ensancharan en una enorme sonrisa mientras asentía – ¿tú me amas? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione lo observó mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír – ahora me doy cuenta que es lo único que he sabido hacer desde que te conocí – le dijo antes de recibir un beso de su, aún, amigo.

Hermione se separó un poco de Harry, mientras el chico comenzaba a acariciar su espalda baja dentro de su pantalón, y lo observó sin poder dejar de sonreír – y... sólo por si te interesa saberlo o tienes alguna duda... no soy novia de Peter... – decía pasando sus dedos entre el cabello de Harry, haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, disfrutando de la caricia.

– me da gusto escuchar eso... quiero que seas sólo mía... para siempre – le dijo recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione, y la chica abrazó suavemente su cabeza con un brazo y con el otro lo rodeó por al espalda – no te separes nunca de mi – le pidió Harry sin cambiar ni un poco de posición.

Hermione negó – ¡nunca! – le aseguró antes de darle un beso en el cabello.

– ¡oh, dios!... ¡perdón! – dijo una voz en la puerta, haciéndolos despertar de su ensueño.

Harry le sonrió, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba alejado lentamente las manos del cuerpo de él – no te preocupes, no estamos haciendo nada malo – le dijo sonriendo, sin moverse de su lugar, el cuerpo de Hermione.

– vaya... – dijo un poco confundida, sin saber qué más decir – bueno, espero que este no sea otro arranque de necesidad de cariño¡eh! – le advirtió al ver el gesto preocupado de Hermione.

Harry se rió un poco mientras negaba – no es ningún arranque de necesidad de cariño ni lo fue antes, eran arranques de descontrol... ¿crees que me era fácil soportar tenerla a un lado sin poder besarla? – le preguntó con tono serio, y volteando a ver a Hermione le plantó un beso en los labios – que quede demostrado y confirmado, amo a Hermione Jane Granger y no pienso dejarla ir – dijo sin dejar de observar a Hermione, quien se sonrojó irremediablemente – ¿oíste, Ginny? tú serás la testigo del inicio de la mejor relación de mi vida... – dijo haciendo que tanto Hermione como Ginny sonrieran – tú serás la testigo de mi compromiso con Hermione Jane Granger... – dijo haciendo que Hermione lo observara bastante sorprendida y Ginny ensanchara su sonrisa con gesto emocionado.

– ¡oh, Dios, esto me encanta! – dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para que nadie interrumpiera y pudiera escucharlos atentamente.

Harry se reincorporó, ayudando a Hermione a sentarse, y se hincó frente a ella – sé que tardé demasiado en demostrarte que te quiero... y tardé aún más en aceptar, frente a ti, que eres más que una amiga... pero también sé que no podría vivir sin ti, que necesito tenerte a mi lado y que deseo tenerte entre mis brazos al despertar, porque una foto tuya en mi buró no es suficiente... Hermione, deseo hacerte mi esposa... quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo; quiero reír, llorar, hablar, gritar, disfrutar y sufrir a tu lado... quiero saber lo que es crecer, aprender y vivir día a día al lado de Hermione Jane Granger... y me gustaría protegerte y cuidar de ti... ¡Hermione, cásate conmigo, por favor! – le pidió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su amiga.

Hermione lo observaba conmovida, con lágrimas surcando su rostro – no me das opción para elegir... – le dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas, mientras Harry intentaba enjugarlas con una caricia – pero me agrada tu decisión – le dijo sosteniendo la mano de Harry en su mejilla, y la besó – te amo, Harry, y deseo casarme contigo – le dijo antes de recibir un beso de su ahora prometido.

– ¡cielos, esto es hermoso! – dijo una voz llorosa detrás de ellos, haciéndolos separarse, justo antes de escuchar que se cerraba a puerta del estudio.

Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver sonriendo y el chico la volvió a besar, tomándola por la nuca suavemente y acercándola hacia él por la cintura, mientras profundizaba el beso.

– creo que deberíamos salir... – le dijo Hermione al separarse de él – mi mamá podría venir y no le agradaría nada enterarse de esta forma de que tengo novio – le dijo mientras le hacía una caricia a Harry en la mejilla, y acomodó su cabello sobre su oreja.

Harry asintió – quiero llevarte a cenar... y claro a presentarte ante mi familia como mi prometida – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Hermione lo observó confundida, y estuvo apunto de cuestionarlo, pero inmediatamente recordó a los Weasley y los de _la Orden_, y sólo pudo asentir sonriendo.

– y ¡claro! también debo hablar con tus papás – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, levantándose del suelo y tomando a Hermione de ambas manos la hizo levantarse, guiándola a la puerta de la mano – ¿qué crees que digan? – le preguntó un poco preocupado, mientras caminaban hacia la sala.

– bueno... ellos sabían que talvez me iba a Italia a estudiar, como también sabían que Peter quería que me fuera a Francia... así que supongo que... bueno, no creo que les moleste demasiado si les llego con la noticia de que me voy a casar... – dijo sonrojándose – bueno, les he comentado que la mayoría de los magos se casan a muy corta edad... supongo que han pensado que yo también podría casarme joven... –

– sinceramente espero que lo estén considerando, porque ¡quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes! – le dijo rodeándola por la cintura antes de darle un beso en los labios – quisiera poder besarte las 24 horas del día... ¡lástima que necesitemos el oxígeno! – dijo haciendo reír a Hermione – ¡lo digo en serio! – le dijo con tono ofendido – tienes los labios más... ¿cómo podría describir tus labios? – le preguntó acariciándolos con su dedo pulgar, y Hermione se encogió de hombros sonriendo – bueno, son suaves... son dulces... son bastante juguetones¡debo decirte! – le dijo a modo de queja, haciendo reír de nuevo a Hermione – ¡realmente me sorprendiste cuando me besaste la primera vez! – le dijo intentando volver a besarla, pero Hermione se hizo hacia atrás observándolo detenidamente.

– ¡tú me besaste a mi!... si mal no recuerdo, me callaste con un beso – se quejó, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Harry se rió un poco – ¡claro¡cómo olvidarlo!... si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría aplicado desde antes y me habría ahorrado bastantes regaños¡eh! – le dijo causando el gesto ofendido de Hermione – ¡ey, no me vayas a salir con que no te gustó ese beso! – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – yo sé que te encantó, si no, no me habrías besado de nuevo – le dijo volviendo a sonreír, y Hermione le sonrió de nuevo.

– te amo... – le dijo en susurro antes de besarlo, parándose de puntillas, acariciando su mejilla con una mano y rodeando su cuello con su brazo libre.

– ¡mgh! –

Hermione se separó rápidamente al reconocer al causante de aquel sonido gutural, haciendo que Harry la observara confundido – ¡papá! – dijo casi sin aliento, separándose con pasos cortos de Harry, quien volteó su cabeza con rapidez, causándose un fuerte dolor en el cuello – papá, él es Harry... ya lo conocías¿no? – decía nerviosa, mientras su papá se acercaba a ellos.

– ehm... ¡buenas noches, señor Granger! – dijo Harry nervioso, acercándose un poco al papá de Hermione, mientras le tendía la mano cortésmente – yo... ehm... bueno, quisiera hablar con usted y con su esposa... – decía aún más nervioso, bajando la mano pues el señor Granger la había ignorado completamente.

– ¿sí, y de qué quieres hablar? – le preguntó con tono serio y los músculos del rostro bastante tensos.

– ¡oh, vaya, aquí están! – escucharon otra voz – ¡Harry, pensé que ya te habías ido! – dijo la mamá de Hermione mientras se acercaba a ellos.

– ¡no¡claro que sigue aquí!... ¡estaba muy cómodo besando a nuestra hija a mitad de la sala! – le dijo con tono molesto, intentando irse sobre Harry, pero su esposa se puso entre él y el chico como si hubiera pasado por ahí por casualidad.

– ¿en serio? – le preguntó con calma – no sabía que fueran novios, Jane – dijo observando a su hija, que estaba a suficientes metros de distancia para hacer pensar a cualquier persona, que a penas unos segundos atrás no podrían haber estado besándose.

– ehm... hoy... hoy iniciamos nuestra relación... – le dijo bastante nerviosa.

– ¿y Peter qué? – le preguntó su papá con el mismo tono molesto – ¡a penas hace unas horas me pidió permiso para que te fueras con él a Francia! –

– ¡papá, a mi no me gusta Peter! – dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras daba un paso hacia ellos.

– ¡pero es el chico perfecto para ti! – le dijo con tono serio – ¡trabaja y está estudiando una profesión! – le decía intentando denotar que Harry no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas.

– ¡Harry también estudiará una profesión mágica¡y estoy segura que trabajará! – dijo acercándose un poco más.

– muy bien, Jane, porqué no vas a despedir a Harry... – le dijo su mamá al ver el ahínco de su marido por hacer sentir menos a Harry – nos gustaría que vinieras a cenar con nosotros un día de estos – se dirigió a Harry mientras Hermione lo guiaba fuera de la sala, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su papá.

Harry sólo atinó a asentir y seguir caminando detrás de Hermione, que lo guió hasta la puerta de su casa.

– perdón... – se disculpó bastante apenada, pero Harry negó restándole importancia – ¡claro que sí! Pensé que mi papá estaba en su consultorio... jamás creí que llegaría en ese momento, debí haber ido a buscar a mi mamá antes, así no habría pasado nada de esto –

– vamos, no pasa nada... cuando venga a cenar hablaré con ellos, les diré que me quiero casar contigo y que quiero que te vayas a vivir conmigo – le decía abrazándola por la cintura, pero Hermione negó rápidamente.

– después de esto, no podemos decirle a mi papá que pensamos casarnos... creerá que estoy embarazada o algo – decía preocupada, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su novio – sabe que acabamos de iniciar nuestra relación, pensará que estamos apresurando demasiado las cosas y sacará sus conclusiones –

– está bien, está bien... saldremos un tiempo, pero ¡quiero que sepas que ni tu papá ni nadie va a evitar que me case contigo! – le dijo Harry con tono serio, antes de besarla en los labios con bastante ternura.

– ¡cuidado, ahí viene el papá de Hermione! – les dijo una voz casi al oído, y poco le faltó a Harry para aventar a Hermione bastante lejos de él, provocando la risa de la pelirroja que los acababa de interrumpir – ¡así no convences a nadie, Harry! – le dijo Ginny en burla mientras se dirigía al coche del moreno.

– ¡Weasley tenías que ser! – le dijo Harry a modo de reclamo.

– ¡ey¡soy la mejor de los Weasley, hice lo que ninguno! – se defendió, recibiendo una mirada interrogativa de sus amigos – ¡me gané el corazón de un Malfoy! – dijo sonriendo inocentemente, haciendo reír a sus amigos – ¡oigan¿podría contarle sobre su relación a Ron?... ¡muero por ver la cara que ponga cuando se entere! – decía cerrando los ojos, como disfrutando el momento, y Harry y Hermione asintieron con calma, mientras el chico volvía a besar a su prometida.

– ¿podemos salir mañana? – le preguntó Harry mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una mano y la abrazaba por la cintura con la otra.

Hermione asintió mientras jugaba con un botón de la camisa de Harry – ¿puedes pasar antes de las cinco?... mi papá llega a esa hora los sábados – le dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar por Harry.

– ¡a la hora que tú quieras! – le dijo dándole un beso en el cabello – aunque también puedo venir en la mañana... tanto tu mamá como tu papá están trabajando – le dijo haciéndola voltear.

– mi papá se va a las ocho y mi mamá a las nueve – le dijo haciendo ademán de separarse de él, pero Harry la retuvo acercándola más a él.

– vendré a las diez, para estar seguros... – le dijo antes de besarla – te amo... – le dijo entre un beso y otro – nos vemos mañana... – le dijo volviéndola a besar, antes de dirigirse a su coche.

_**Ni un roce y yo soñando, soñando con lo que pueda ser, enamorada de ti.**_

– no es tan diferente a como me la imaginé... – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Hermione observando toda la habitación – bueno, a excepción de eso – dijo señalando la computadora que estaba en el escritorio junto a la puerta del closet.

– casi no la uso... mi papá me la regaló cuando me dieron la insignia de _Prefecta_ – le explicó Hermione mientras buscaba algo en los cajones de su tocador – ¿quieres algo de tomar? – le preguntó sin dejar de revolver dentro de los cajones.

Harry negó – quiero que te sientes aquí conmigo – le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione lo volteó a ver sonriendo y se acercó a él – ¿me amas? – le preguntó deteniéndose frente a él, mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello.

Harry la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a él – no podría amar a nadie más como te amo a ti – le dijo sonriendo, antes de recibir un beso tierno de su prometida. La estrechó más a él, profundizando el beso, pidiéndole permiso para probar mejor su boca, mientras Hermione acariciaba su cabello y espalda. Harry se levantó un poco, sólo para cambiar de posición, haciendo que ella quedara sobre la cama, la tomó suavemente por la nuca y la cintura haciéndola acostarse, mientras él quedaba apoyado sobre un codo y sus rodillas, pero no tardó en sentir cómo Hermione lo atraía hacia ella.

Comenzó subiendo su blusa, olvidando por completo en dónde estaban y disfrutando de un largo beso, que daría libertad a esa muestra de amor.

– ¡te amo! – le susurró Hermione mientras Harry besaba su pecho desnudo, acariciando sus caderas.

– ¡y yo a ti! – le dijo sonriendo, antes de volver a besar sus labios, y comenzó jalar la sobrecama para cubrirlos a ambos, luego de descalzarse – no quiero que seas de nadie más... – le dijo fingiendo tono posesivo mientras la abrazaba a él, acostándose a su lado.

Hermione le sonrió – serás el primero y el único, no me compartirás con nadie más... – le dijo besando su pecho – te amo, Harry... no podría vivir sin ti... – le dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su prometido.

– no pienses en eso, siempre estarás conmigo – le dijo dándole un beso en el cabello – ¡no hagas eso! – le advirtió al sentir que Hermione comenzaba a besar su cuello – ¡Hermione, no! – dijo alejándose un poco de su prometida, bastante sonrojado.

Hermione lo observó intentando no sonreír – ¿estás bien? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar y Harry asintió intentando levantarse, pero lo detuvo – ¿a dónde vas?... dijiste que nunca me ibas a dejar... – le dijo en susurro antes de volverlo a besar, acariciando su tórax, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando Harry se volvió a acercar a ella acariciando su espalda baja.

Se deshicieron de la ropa que les quedaba y Harry volvió a besar su cuello, acariciando su espalda con una mano y su costado con la otra, y Hermione acariciaba su espalda y cabello, despeinándolo más, antes de que Harry volviera a besar sus labios entrando en ella, haciendo que emitiera un débil quejido.

– ¿te hice daño? – le preguntó Harry observándola preocupado, recibiendo una sonrisa conmovida de su prometida.

– estoy bien... a tu lado estoy bien – le dijo antes de volverlo a besar, recibiendo todo el amor de Harry y respondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

Se aferró a su cuerpo, disfrutando de la dicha de tenerla entre sus brazos, besó su cabello aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando no perder ese momento perfecto; pero al sentirla moverse, no pudo evitar sonreír, no sabía qué era mejor si dormir con ella o despertar con ella.

– hola... – le dijo Harry al verla abrir los ojos, Hermione le sonrió y escondió su rostro en su pecho – ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó acariciando su espalda.

– perfecto... ¿y tú? – le preguntó volteándolo a ver sin poder dejar de sonreír.

– ¡no puedo estar mejor! – le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

– ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos dormidos? – preguntó un poco preocupada, al ver que el sol no brillaba tanto como al medio día.

Harry se separó un poco de ella y, estirándose, alcanzó su reloj en el buró que estaba de su lado. Estuvo apunto de decirle la hora un poco preocupado, pero no pudo evitar voltear hacia la puerta bastante asustado.

Frente a ellos estaba el señor Granger observándolo furioso, dispuesto a matarlo en cualquier momento.

– ¡papá, nosotros...! – intentaba explicar Hermione mientras aferraba con fuerza la sobrecama.

– ¡señor, yo...!... ehm... ¡señor, realmente amo a su hija!... jamás... – decía nervioso, mientras Hermione intentaba callarlo – ¡jamás habría hecho el amor con Hermione, si no fuera algo serio para mi! –

Hermione deseó desaparecer en ese momento, pero sabía que no podía estar huyéndole a su papá, además¿en dónde podrían permitirle aparecerse sin nada de ropa?

– siempre le dije a tu mamá que deberíamos tener una pistola¡sabía que un día la iba a llegar a necesitar! – dijo el señor Granger bastante enojado.

– ¡papá, por favor, no le hagas nada a Harry! – le suplicó Hermione – lo que dijo es cierto, nos amamos... – decía intentando proteger a Harry y a la vez cubrirse con la sobrecama.

– ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Jane, la mamá de Hermione, entrando a su habitación – ¡Jane! – dijo bastante sorprendida al ver la situación – Robert, sal para que se vistan... – le dijo a su marido indicándole que saliera de la habitación – los esperamos en el estudio – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione, antes de salir del cuarto.

Harry estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal, podría asegurar que el papá de Hermione lo mataría en cuanto lo viera aparecer en el estudio. Volteó a ver a Hermione y ella no estaba mucho mejor que él – ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupado, abrazándola por los hombros.

– mi papá jamás me dejará casarme contigo... – dijo preocupada, antes de ocultarse en el pecho de su prometido.

– ¡claro que te dejará! – le aseguró Harry – y aunque no acepte, ya te dije que nadie impedirá que me case contigo – le dijo con tono seguro, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

– creo que mejor nos vestimos, si no mi papá regresará por nosotros – le dijo separándose de él para comenzar a arreglarse, siendo seguida por Harry.

– prométeme que no me matará... – se lo repitió Harry por cuarta vez, antes de entrar al estudio.

Hermione suspiró y asintió – te prometo que no te matará... – dijo intentando sonar segura y antes de abrir la puerta palpó su bolsillo derecho, comprobando que ahí estaba su varita.

– ¡hijo de...! –

Fue lo primero que alcanzó a escuchar Harry al cerrar la puerta tras de él, y enseguida sintió a Hermione protegerlo con su cuerpo y al señor Granger forcejear con su esposa.

– ¡Robert, contrólate! – lo reprendió Jane – agradece que tu hija estuvo en un lugar seguro, podría haber estado en uno de esos tugurios expuesta a quien sabe cuanta cosa... y sabemos quién es Harry... – decía intentando ser lo más razonablemente posible.

– ¡claro!... y también sabemos quién es Peter... conocemos a Peter perfectamente... hubiera preferido que estuviera con él – decía enojado.

– ¡papá! – se quejó Hermione.

– si hubiera sido Peter, todo habría sido diferente¿no? – le preguntó su esposa con sarcasmo – no correría el riesgo de quedar embarazada ni de contraer una enfermedad ni nada que se le parezca –

– ¡claro que no!... pero sería diferente... sabemos que Peter es un buen chico... el chico perfecto para Jane – decía sin apartar su gesto y tono molesto.

– ¡pero yo no quiero a Peter!... a quien amo es a Harry... ¡en verdad lo amo! – le decía Hermione con tono serio.

– yo también amo a su hija y... y me quiero casar con ella – intervino Harry bastante nervioso.

– Peter... – decía Robert, pero su esposa lo interrumpió.

– Jane y Peter se conocieron en su infancia, pero eso no quiere decir que Peter siga siendo el mismo niño atento que cuando tenían once años... ni que Hermione esté enamorada de él... – le dijo con tono serio – nunca le hemos impuesto nada a nuestra hija y no vamos a comenzar cuando se trata de una decisión que sólo le compete a ella tomarla – le dijo un tanto enojada por la actitud de su marido – aunque eso no quiere decir que estuvo bien lo que hicieron, Jane... fue una falta de respeto hacia nosotros – le dijo recuperando su tono serio.

Hermione asintió apenada – en verdad lo siento... no pensamos en lo que estábamos haciendo... – dijo sin atreverse a ver a sus papás a la cara – les prometo que no volveremos a subir a mi habitación... –

– está bien... bueno, prepárense para cenar – les dijo Jane sin moverse de su lugar, Hermione estaba segura que se quedaría hablando un buen rato con su papá.

– ehm... ¿mamá, recuerdas que te dije que hoy saldría a cenar con Harry? – le preguntó con timidez.

– sí, pero, bueno, pueden cenar con nosotros¿no? – le dijo con calma.

– lo que pasa es que Harry hizo reservaciones – dijo casi arrepintiéndose por haberlo mencionado.

– está bien... nos gustaría que mañana cenaras con nosotros... – dijo Jane dirigiéndose a Harry, quien asintió rápidamente.

– nos vemos – dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta para salir, pero la voz de su papá los detuvo.

– ¡te quiero aquí a las nueve! – le dijo con tono serio.

– ¡papá, son las 7:30! – se quejó Hermione casi por inercia.

– ¡con eso tienes más que el tiempo suficiente para cenar! – le dijo con tono autoritario.

– te espero antes de las 10:30, necesito hablar contigo – le dijo su mamá, antes de dirigirse a su marido y llevarlo hacia la sala del estudio.

Y Harry y Hermione no tardaron en salir.

– me dijiste que tenías reservaciones – le reclamó Hermione al ver que habían llegado a _Grimmauld Place_.

– ¡claro que tengo! – dijo Harry mientras le indicaba que entrara – le pedí a Ron y a Malfoy que salieran de la casa por unas horas... – le dijo guiándola hacia el salón.

– ¡vaya! Creo que Molly los ha hecho trabajar bastante – dijo al ver lo elegante que estaba el salón.

– no tanto... Fred y George hicieron un limpiador mágico bastante efectivo... podrían dejar la _Casa de los Gritos_ como nueva – le explicó mientras se dirigía a un librero, en busca de algo – toma... – le dijo entregándole un sobre.

Hermione lo recibió confundida y ahí mismo lo abrió encontrando una foto dentro – por... ¿porqué? – le preguntó confundida.

– me enteré de que la tuya está un poco deteriorada por mi culpa – le dijo sentándose en un sillón, recibiendo una mirada apenada de Hermione – no te preocupes, le pedí a Colin que me hiciera una copia, así que, mientras no vivamos juntos, cada quien podrá tener su propia foto – le dijo sonriendo, mientras Hermione se acercaba a él – aunque haré una fiesta para que nos tome otra foto como pareja – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de darle un beso en los labios.

– me agrada eso... – le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

– ven... – le dijo levantándose de su lugar, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Hermione – te voy a mostrar mi habitación – dijo sonriendo mientras salían del salón.

– creo que eso no nos llevará a nada bueno... por lo menos no después de lo que pasó hoy... – le dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sonreír divertida.

– ¡oye¡no soy ningún enfermo sexual ni nada por el estilo! – se quejó Harry ofendido – te quiero mostrar mi nueva habitación... ya, si luego se te antoja hacer algo más, pues con gusto te complazco – le dijo sonriendo.

– muy gracioso... hoy no puedo llegar tarde a mi casa... – le dijo con tono serio – por cierto, no sabía que tuvieras nueva habitación – dijo cambiando su tono serio por uno confundido.

– me convencieron de ocupar la habitación que era de Sirius... Remus me comentó que Sirius le dijo en una ocasión que si heredaba la mansión, le gustaría que ocupara su dormitorio... – le dijo antes de detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación.

– bueno, entonces fue una petición de Sirius... – le dijo entrando detrás de Harry a la habitación y no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver una enorme foto de la boda de los papás de Harry, en la que estaban Sirius y Remus – ¡Harry, esa foto es hermosa! – le dijo acercándose para verla mejor – ¿cómo le hiciste para ampliarla? – preguntó observando detenidamente a los papás de Harry.

– Colin me ayudó... ha aprendido mucho sobre fotografía muggle y él la arregló y la amplió – le dijo acercándose a ella.

– tu mamá era realmente hermosa... – le dijo admirando el joven rostro de Lily, mientras Harry la rodeaba por la cintura – y no tengo la menor duda de que tu papá era muy guapo – dijo sonriendo, volteando hacia Harry – nadie mentía al decir que eras la viva imagen de él... – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – te amo tanto, Harry... – dijo justo antes de besarlo.

Harry la rodeó por la cintura y guió a su cama, haciendo que Hermione intentara separarse de él apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

– no, Harry... – dijo logrando separarse de él, quitándose a Harry de encima suyo – debo llegar temprano a mi casa – le dijo con tono serio.

– sólo un ratito – le dijo con tono suplicante intentando volverla a besar, pero Hermione se hizo a un lado observándolo con gesto ofendido.

– ¿sólo un ratito? – repitió observándolo detenidamente – no soy microondas para calentarme con sólo apretar un botón – le dijo fingiendo tono enojado, recibiendo una mirada bastante sorprendida de Harry, quien no pudo retener una corta risa.

– lo siento... nunca te había escuchado hablar así... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – créeme, no quiero decir que seas un microondas o cualquier aparato que se te ocurra... sólo quiero estar contigo – le dijo logrando besarla de nuevo.

– ok... estarás conmigo, pero sin tocar... – le dijo al sentir que Harry comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen.

– ¿cómo que sin tocar? – le preguntó bastante sorprendido.

– sí... anda, nada más abrázame – le dijo acomodándose en su pecho, rodeándolo por el tórax.

Harry le sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda y la cintura – me haces hacer todo lo que tú quieres – le dijo sonriendo antes de darle un beso en el cabello. Hermione sonrió ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su prometido.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos llorosos; estiró su brazo descubriendo el lado izquierdo de la cama vacío... _"todo fue un sueño"..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muy bien, muy bien... antes de que comiencen a buscar la forma de lanzarme maldiciones quiero agradecerles a todos los que han leído el fic... e informarles que el siguiente capítulo será el final... y espero subirlo el viernes... con eso de la salida del libro, dudo que alguien entre a leer fics... así que más vale prevenir que lamentar jejejejeje**

**Cuídense! **

**y a quien me pidió la dirección de LPDF... aquí está... es la dirección dónde están los fics... http/s4. **


	5. ¿Dónde Estabas?

**Hola... disculpen, sé que no están muy contentos con el final del capítulo pasado y menos han de estar contentos por la larga espera, pero he estado muy ocupada, se me ocurrió entrar a un curso y llevo dos semanas trabajando día completo en la cafetería... entonces he estado un poco atareada, pero bueno, aquí estoy con el final del songfic... espero que les guste, a pesar de todo... y mil gracias por su paciencia... por favor dejen reviews, me gustaría saber su opinión!**

**

* * *

**

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos llorosos; estiró su brazo descubriendo el lado izquierdo de la cama vacío... _"todo fue un sueño"_ pensó acomodándose boca arriba, enjugándose las mejillas, pues había derramado varias lágrimas a causa de ese sueño. Volteó a su derecha encontrándose con aquella foto en la que estaban ella y Harry, cada que la veía lograba robarle una sonrisa, por más pequeña que fuera. Desde que le contó a Ginny lo que había pasado el día que les habían tomado esa foto, decidió dejarla en su buró pues era una bonita imagen para ver antes de comenzar la mañana.

Se levantó de su cama y bajó a la cocina, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer ese día y, al parecer, la lluvia no le iba a permitir hacer sus diligencias con agilidad. A veces eran días bastante calurosos y otras tantas llovía en extremo.

Se preparó un poco de cereal y unas tostadas con mermelada, recordando que Ginny había prometido ir de nuevo a su casa para arreglar todo lo necesario para la próxima fiesta de Harry, que sería en unos cuantos días. Sabía que otra fiesta sorpresa no era muy llamativa, pero también sabía que haría lo que fuera por Harry.

_"Harry... Harry... Harry..."_ pensaba suspirando, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, intentaba no llorar, pero le era demasiado difícil lograr no pensar en lo que había pasado... o, mejor dicho, en lo que había soñado.

Se repetía en su subconsciente constantemente, haciéndola revivir todo una y otra vez, como una película sin fin.

– ¿qué tienes? – le preguntó una voz a su espalda, haciéndola sobresaltarse y enjugarse las lágrimas rápidamente.

– no es nada... – dijo intentando sonar tranquila.

– ¡claro, y yo no tengo diez años casado contigo! – le dijo abrazándola, logrando hacerla sonreír – ¿tuviste otra pesadilla? – le preguntó con tono serio, y Hermione asintió bastante sonrojada – ¿porqué no me las cuentas, eh?... no es la primera vez que te pasa... – dijo manteniendo su tono serio, aunque su preocupación era bastante notoria.

– no tiene sentido... no te quiero preocupar por tonterías – le dijo levantándose de su lugar.

– cuando te pasa a ti y te pone así, deja de ser una tontería – le dijo con tono serio, deteniéndola – siempre me decías que hablara sobre lo que me pasaba¿porqué tú no lo haces? – le preguntó con tono serio, un poco ofendido – dime¿qué pasa? – le insistió dándole a entender que no se rendiría hasta saber qué era lo que soñaba.

Hermione bajó la mirada un poco preocupada y suspiró – he soñado, una y otra vez, con la última batalla... recuerdo todo lo que pasó... los crucios, las maldiciones... todo lo que te pasó... no sé porqué regresan ahora esos recuerdos... – decía intentando retener las lágrimas, y enseguida sintió los brazos de su esposo rodearla de modo protector.

– tiene más de diez años que pasó todo eso, no deberías preocuparte... – le dijo al oído – te prometí que nunca te iba a dejar y así lo voy a hacer... – le dijo sonriendo antes de besar sus labios.

– te amo, Harry... – le susurró al oído antes de ocultar su rostro en el hombro de su esposo, pero no tardó en separarse de él – ¡oye¿dónde estabas cuando desperté, eh? – le preguntó con tono molesto – sabes que odio despertar y no verte a mi lado... – dijo haciendo sonreír apenado a Harry.

– lo siento... tu hijo me despertó desde hace dos horas, no entiendo porqué no despierta mejor a sus hermanos, en lugar de despertarme a mi – le dijo sin poder evitar sonreír.

– ¿James ya está despierto? – le preguntó confundida, pero Harry negó.

– Michael se despertó, creo que su siesta la tomará antes – dijo volteando hacia la puerta de la cocina, que se acababa de abrir dejando ver a una pequeña de sólo cinco años.

– buenos días, Lily... – saludó Hermione a su hija.

– mamá, James no me deja seguir durmiendo... – se quejó, frunciendo el entrecejo y haciendo un puchero.

Hermione le sonrió – ven... vamos a seguir durmiendo tú y yo – le dijo inclinándose para cargarla.

– ¿no me invitan? – les preguntó Harry acercándose a ellas y su hija asintió sonriendo. Las siguió hasta su habitación y se acostó junto a ellas – te amo... – le dijo a su esposa en susurro, mientras la observaba que arrullaba a su hija cantándole al oído aquella dulce canción con la que tranquilizaba a su hijo mayor cuando era todavía un bebé.

Hermione sonrió volteando hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios – y yo a ti... – le dijo haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla.

Estaban apunto de quedarse dormidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole paso a dos niños, un castaño de ocho años y un moreno de dos años, que corría lo más rápido que le daban sus cortas piernas, y ambos de treparon a la cama, casi sofocando a su papá, pues se habían abalanzado contra él.

– ¿qué creen que hacen, par de vagos? – les preguntó Harry, reteniendo a sus dos hijos, uno con cada brazo.

– ¡mi mamá nos prometió ir a visitar a mis abuelitos! – dijo James, el más grande, intentando controlar la risa que le causaban las cosquillas que le hacía su papá.

– les juro que no lo he olvidado, pero la oferta de Lily fue muy tentadora... – les dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su hija.

– ¡yo quero ir con mi ita! – exigió Michael, acomodándose sobre el estómago de su papá.

– ¡claro que quieres ir! – le dijo Harry sonriendo, comenzando a hacer cosquillas a su hijo más pequeño, quien no tardó en partirse de risa – tu abuelita te tiene muy consentido – le dijo fingiendo tono serio, pero enseguida sonrió revolviéndole más el cabello.

Hermione sonrió observando las alegres miradas verdes de sus hijos – vamos a ir, pero en un rato más¿está bien? – les preguntó con gesto suplicante, y Michael asintió acostándose sobre el pecho de Harry.

– iré a ver la televisión... – anunció James antes de bajarse de la cama y salir de la habitación dejando a sus papás y sus hermanos dispuestos a volver a dormir.

– ¡anda, James, abrígate bien! – le dijo Hermione a su hijo – ha estado haciendo mucho frío y no quiero que te resfríes – le advirtió intentando peinar su cabello con sus manos, pero era tan rebelde como el cabello de su marido.

– voy, ma... – dijo James aplastándose el cabello con la mano, y regresó a su habitación refunfuñando.

– ¿lista, mi vida? – le preguntó Harry acercándose a ella con Michael en brazos y Hermione asintió sonriendo.

– ¿mi vida, ya nos vamo? – le preguntó Michael a su mamá, haciendo que sus papás lo observaran bastante sorprendidos y, en cuestión de segundos, comenzaron a reír.

– sí, cielo, ya nos vamos... – le dijo Hermione antes de darle un beso en la frente – sólo hay que esperar a tus hermanos – le dijo mientras le acomodaba el abrigo.

James y Lily no tardaron en bajar con sus abrigos puestos, el primero sin dejar de quejarse de que el frío no era tanto como para usar tales abrigos, mientras Lily corrió inmediatamente a brazos de su papá, quien no tardó en cargarla.

Hermione observaba a su familia con una sonrisa; sus hijos crecían más rápido de lo que ella misma quería y cada vez se parecían más a ella y a Harry, tanto en su físico como en su forma de ser, los tres tenían algo de los dos.

A James le gustaba leer, así como jugar Quidditch, y sus ojos verdes le recordaban la mirada de aquel Harry de once años que conoció en el expreso, y sus largos incisivos le hacían recordar la expresión de sus amigos cuando se dieron cuenta de que se los había reducido.

Lily tenía la misma habilidad para meterse en problemas de su papá y era igual de mandona que ella, y sabía que esa no era una buena combinación, si no tenían cuidado cuando entrara al castillo metería a sus amigos en muchos problemas. Al igual que sus hermanos, había heredado los ojos verdes de su papá y el cabello negro, aunque era igual de enmarañado que el de ella y, justo como hacía Hermione de pequeña, les prohibía que le hicieran algún cambio; y, a pesar de que Remus decía que se parecía demasiado a la mamá de Harry, tenía la misma sonrisa que ella.

Y Michael... él apenas comenzaba a crecer y aún imitaba a sus hermanos en todo, pero sabía que no tardarían en comenzar a desarrollar sus habilidades y elegir sus propios gustos. Él era el más parecido a su papá, el cabello, los ojos, los labios, hasta en la palidez de su piel era igual que su papá, pero nadie podía negarle que tenía su famoso guiño, a penas tenía dos años y ya lograba intimidar a sus hermanos.

Y Harry... tantos años había pasado soñando con estar a su lado, deseando que Harry la amara y esperando sólo por una muestra de cariño que la hiciera sentir deseada. Y todo eso había llegado, no había tardado, había llegado en el momento justo para durar toda la eternidad amándose, soñando con lo que vendría y enamorándose cada día más.

Harry acomodaba a sus hijos en el asiento trasero del coche mientras Hermione se acercaba a él con pasos lentos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

– habrá otro Potter en la familia... – le dijo al oído antes de subirse al coche como si nada, dejando a Harry bastante sorprendido.

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews pasados!... ven, no fue tan malo al final... jejejeje...**

**Pronto publicaré un fic "corto" (aclaro, en comparación a mis demás fanfics)... espero que lo lean y que les guste! Y de nuevo gracias por su paciencia y atención!**


End file.
